Forbidden Love
by key-kouru
Summary: Seharusnya Jae Joong tak kemari. Seharusnya Jae Joong tak disini. Dan seharusnya Jae Joong tak terlahir di dalam keluarga ini. YunJae/ YAOI/ M/ review ?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Forbidden Love**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rated : M**

**Disclamer : I just borrow the names **

**fanfiction belongs to me ©Key_Kouru**

**Warning : Boys Love**

Ada warning diatas, kalo gak suka gak usah baca ya !

Minna-san enjoy ^^

**Chapter 1 :**

Hari paling menyebalkan untuk sebagian manusia jika mereka telah dihadapkan dengan yang namanya hari Senin. Hari dimana segala kesibukan dimulai setelah berlibur selama seharian. Tak hanya orang kantoran, anak sekolahpun mengalami sindrom malas tersebut. Terlebih lagi jika pada awal minggu tersebut harus diwarnai dengan upacara.

Singkirkan pikiran kalian tentang ketidak keloyalitas dan kecintaan pada negara jika para siswa malas mengikuti upacara. Bukan, mereka hanya tak ingin berlama-lama berdiri di bawah terik matahari yang mulai meninggi sambil mendengarkan 'celotehan' sang kepala sekolah tentang segala hal yang bahkan bisa memakan waktu sampai satu jam.

Jadi jangan heran bila kita akan menemukan seorang Jung Yunho sedang tidur-tiduran di ruang kesehatan dengan ditemani sebuah mp4 dan headphone yang tengah mendendangkan lagu yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai lagu pengantar tidur. Matanya terpejam menikmati alunan lagu yang ia putar. Berbeda sekali dengan teman-temannya yang masih 'setia' di tengah lapangan.

Tapi, kosentrasi Jung Yunho terhenti ketika ia mendengarkan suara pintu yang terbuka. Matanya perlahan membuka dan ia melihat sesosok yeoja berambut panjang tengah berdiri disana sambil tersenyum dengan lebar. Perlahan sang yeoja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kesehatan itu setelah sebelumnya menutup dengan perlahan pintu di belakangnya.

Dengan langkah yang menggoda yeoja itu mendekati Jung Yunho yang hanya menatap dengan pandangan datar. Yeoja bername tag Jessica itu perlahan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir tebal milik Jung Yunho. Dan bukan kecupan singkat yang dilakukan oleh Jessica tapi lumatan-lumatan ganas yang memicu nafsu seorang Jung Yunho.

Tangan Yunho bahkan sudah mulai bergelirya memasuki kemeja yang dikenakan sang yeoja. Menyusuri perut ratanya dan mulai naik ke atas hingga mencapai payudara yang masih tertutup dengan bra seksi yang bisa Yunho tebak dari bentuknya.

Tangan si yeoja menyusuri rambut Yunho ketika namja yang di godanya tengah melilitkan lidahnya. Semakin bernafsu saja kedua manusia itu, bahkan kini sang yeoja sudah menaiki tubuh Yunho yang masih saja telentang tak jauh dari sikapnya ketika Jessica belum masuk.

Rambut yang acak-acakan dan baju yang mulai tersingkap karena tangan nakal Yunho tak menyurutkan nyali dua orang yang tengah dikuasai kabut nafsu. Bahkan mereka tak sadar jika sang kepala sekolah telah menghentikan pidatonya dan para siswa mulai memasuki kelas untuk memulai mata pelajaran yang pertama.

Kriet

Pintu terbuka dan seseorang yang melakukannya langsung terpatung menyadari bahwa ia tak seharusnya disini. Matanya memandang dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Langsung saja ia menutup kembali dengan sedikit keras dan kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Jung Yunho yang mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang sekilas siapa yang mengganggunnya. Senyumnya tersungging mengetahui bahwa yang baru saja menutup pintu adalah seorang Jung Jae Joong, kakaknya.

.

.

.

Jae Joong berlari hingga memasuki kelas yang sudah ramai dengan teman-temannya. Langkahnya terburu-buru mengambil tasnya dan memindahkan ke tempat Yoochun sahabatnya. Ketika ditanya oleh Yoochun, Jae Joong hanya menggeleng tak mau mengatakan.

Tap Tap Tap

Bunyi sepatu berhak tinggi memenuhi lorong. Para siswa yang sudah hafal langkah siapa itu tanpa diperintah langsung menuju bangkunya masing-masing. Mereka masih mau menyelamatkan hidupnya seminggu ke depan ketika mata pelajaran pertama diajar oleh dosen ter-killer di SMA mereka. Memasuki kelas dengan aura dingin membuat beberapa siswa mengelus tengkuk leher. Menakutkan.

"Jae Joong,"kata guru bermarga Park tersebut,"Dimana adikmu?"tanyanya dingin.

Jae Joong memandang dengan sedikit takut pada gurunya. Bingung hendak menjawab apa,"Ano, Yunho dia.."Jae Joong memegang dengan erat ujung bajunya.

"Jawab yang jelas."perintah Guru Park.

"Jung Yunho, dia.."

Klek

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan kosentrasi guru itu pada pintu. Memandang dengan tatapan dingin pada siapa saja yang berani mengganggu acara belajar-mengajar yang dilakukannya. Dan tatapannya berubah lebih tajam ketika ia melihat bahwa orang yang dicarinya sedang melangkah tanpa dosa menuju bangku di pojokan ruangan.

"Jung Yunho, apa kau tak punya sopan santun?"tanyanya.

Yunho melepaskan headphone-nya,"Kau berbicara padaku?"

"Kau pikir aku bicara pada angin?"Guru Park bertanya marah.

Yunho mengangkat bahunya,"Kan mungkin juga anda punya kemampuan seperti itu, aku kan juga tak tahu."Yunho membongkar tasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan bukunya,"Sudahlah,"kata Yunho sambil memandang guru Park yang masih menatapnya,"lebih baik anda mulai pelajarannya. Anda dibayar bukan hanya untuk marah-marah kan?"

Merasa tak akan menang jika ia berdebat dengan manusia jenius di depannya ini, Guru Park memilih untuk membuka sesi pelajarannya tanpa memikirkan lagi apakah anak didiknya memperhatikan atau tidak.

.

.

.

Jae Joong melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri pinggiran trotoar di tengah hembusan angin musim panas. Seolah tak ada tenaga untuk melangkah, beberapa pejalan kaki tertabrak olehnya. Dan Jae Joong hanya bisa membungkukan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

Pandangannya kosong memandang jalan yang ia lalui. Pikirannya melayang meninggalkan otaknya yang kini tengah mencoba menghapus memori kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya sepulang sekolah.

Perlahan ia buka pintu depan rumahnya. Memandang sekilas ruang tamu rumahnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa tak ada orang di rumahnya. Langkahnya perlahan menaiki tangga kayu rumahnya. Dipandangnya pintu kamarnya dan perlahan membukanya.

Pintu terbuka dan ia langsung melempar tasnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dirinya sendiri langsung menuju kamar mandi. Di putarnya washfel, air mengalir dan ia segera mengusapkannya pada bibir cherrynya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Jae Joong air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya terpelorot jatuh. Kakinya ia tekuk dan ia menenggelamkan kepala di dalamnya. Perlahan ingatnya memutar kejadian siang tadi ketika ia dipaksa untuk mengikuti adiknya.

Bel berdentang dan semua siswa mulai merapikan buku-bukunya ketika ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya ditarik paksa hingga buku yang belum sempat ia masukkan terjatuh. Tapi Jae Joong tak akan berani berteriak jika yang menyeretnya paksa adalah Yunho.

Adiknya entah kenapa selalu bersikap dingin padanya semenjak ia memasuki SMA. Tak ada lagi sapaan hangat yang ia terima ketika ia berpapasan. Yang ada sekarang hanya tatapan dingin dan seolah tak mengenalnya.

Tangan yang lebih kekar darinya itu membuka dengan kasar pintu salah satu ruangan yang dikenalinya sebagai ruangan OSIS. Entah bagaimana adiknya itu mendapatkan kunci untuk membuka ruangan berukuran 3x4 meter itu. Belum habis rasa penasaran yang ada di hatinya, tubuhnya di dorong dengan kasar oleh Yunho hingga menabrak pintu dan menimbulkan suara berdebam.

Jae Joong meringis memegangi punggungnya yang terbentur. Tapi sebelum ia sempat bertanya apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan adiknya itu, bibir Jae Joong sudah dilumat habis oleh Yunho.

Tangannya mengepal memukuli dada bidang milik adiknya. Tengkuknya ditahan Yunho sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Bibir tebal milik adiknya itu sekarang tengah menghisap bibirnya bahkan ketika ia masih mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghindari perbuatan adiknya.

Jung Jae Joong bergidik ketika tangan Yunho yang masih bebas mulai menyusuri perutnya yang lumayan rata hingga menelusup ke dalam celananya. Tangan berotot karena sering kali berlatih bela diri itu mulai meremas gundukan yang ada di dalamnya. Jae Joong yang cukup terkejut dengan perbuatan Yunho secara tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahan. Tentu saja kesempatan yang diberikan secara tidak langsung oleh kakaknya itu tak Yunho sia-siakan.

Lidahnya segera menyusup ke dalam mulut Jae Joong dan mulai mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di dalamnya. Lidah Yunho yang cukup berpengalaman itu mulai mengajak lidah kakaknya menari. Kaku, di dalam ciumannya Yunho menyeringai dalam hati. Kakaknya benar-benar belum pernah memberikan ciumannya pada siapapun meskipun yang ia tahu kakaknya memiliki beberapa mantan pacar..

Dan ketika ia berpikir seperti itu, tamparan yang cukup keras menampar wajahnya. Yunho terlena karena terlalu senang sehingga ia mengendorkan pegangan tangannya pada Jae Joong. Tangan milik Yunho memegangi pipinya yang sekarang terasa panas.

"Aku kakakmu, kita namja dan kita saudara kandung, kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku? Ya Tuhan ada apa denganmu?"kata Jae Joong dengan air mata yang hendak mengalir.

Yunho tak menanggapi apa yang kakaknya katakan barusan. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus tamparan kakaknya yang dalam hatinya ia rasakan sebagai elusan sayang yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

"Jawab aku Jung Yunho!"bentak Jae Joong dan masih tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Yunho,"Hei, jawab aku."kata Jae Joong lagi.

Namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun itu mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya di sisi kiri kepala Jae Joong,"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?"tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat dagu Jae Joong dengan tangannya yang lain yang langsung ditepis oleh sulung keluarga Jung,"Karena aku menginginkanmu."

Plakkk

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Jae Joong menampar adiknya,"Kau sakit."kata Jae Joong dan ia langsung meninggalkan Yunho di dalam ruangan itu sendiri.

**To be continued !**

Annyeong, I'm comeback

Bawa new story nih seperti janji aku kemarin. Ehm, semoga ini layak publish,

Ne minna-san, di tunggu review-nya ya.

Jaa ne !

**Key_Kouru**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Forbidden Love**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rated : M**

**Disclamer : I just borrow the names **

**fanfiction belongs to me ©Key_Kouru**

**Warning : Boys Love**

Ada warning diatas, kalo gak suka gak usah baca ya !

Minna-san enjoy ^^

**Chapter 2 :**

Jae Joong terbangun, tubuhnya kedinginan karena ia ternyata tertidur di atas lantai kamar mandi. Buru-buru ia terbangun dan kemudian membasuh mukanya, menghilangkan jejak air mata yang keluar. Dengan langkah perlahan kemudian Jae Joong membuka pintu. Desahan lega keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia tak menemukan adanya keanehan yang ada di kamarnya.

Perlahan kakinya menuju ke arah lemari kayu yang ada di sudut ruangan. Tangannya membuka satu-persatu kancing seragamnya dengan perlahan. Menaruhnya dalam keranjang pakaian yang ada di dekatnya. Setelahnya ia membuka resleting celana seragamnya dan mulai menurunkannya ketika ia menyadari ada pantulan seseorang di kaca lemarinya.

Jung Jae Joong tercekat ketika menyadari bahwa yang tertangkap di dalam kaca itu adalah adiknya yang kini tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit sulit untuk diartikan oleh otaknya.

"Kenapa berhenti hyung?"Yunho bertanya.

Jae Joong tersadar buru-buru ia menaikan celananya yang kini sudah mengekspos sebagian pantatnya dan menunjukkannya pada Yunho. Tangannya menyambar kaos yang ada di tumpukan pakaian bersihnya.

"Apa kau tak punya sopan santun? Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu kamarku dulu?"kata Jae Joong menghadap Yunho setelah selesai mengenakan kaos V-necknya.

"Dan melewatkanmu _half naked_? Hell no, tak akan pernah kusia-siakan kesempatan berharga seperti ini."kata Yunho tenang.

"Kau... Keluar dari kamarku sekarang."kilatan kemarahan muncul dari mata Jae Joong.

"Arraseo, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."Yunho menarik knop pintu dan mulai menutupnya,"Oh iya Yuri tadi kesini."kata Yunho.

"Lalu dimana dia?"

"Di kamarku. Terlelap setelah tiga ronde bersamaku."kata Yunho dengan senyum di menyeringai di wajahnya.

Tangan Jae Joong mengepal, langkahnya terlihat terburu-buru dan dengan kasar ia tarik pintu yang hampir menutup di depannya. Tanpa aba-aba sebuah pukulan mengenai pipi kiri Yunho hingga sang adik yang tanpa persiapan itu tersungkur di depannya.

Dengan santai Yunho mengusap pukulan yang dilakukan kakaknya. Sedikit sakit karena kemungkinan besar Jae Joong menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk memukulnya. Tangan Jae Joong tak terhenti sampai disana, dicengkramnya kerah baju yang digunakan adiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yuri, brengsek!"sebuah pukulan mendarat lagi pada pipi mulus milik Yunho,"Jawab!"

Jung Yunho menatap kakaknya,"Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang dengannya. Uh dan kau tahu? Tubuhnya begitu menggoda, sayang sekali kau tak pernah mencicipinya."kata Yunho.

"Brengsek!"umpat Jae Joong, tangannya kini hendak melayang kearah Yunho untuk kembali memukulnya,"Kau benar-benar brengsek."

Tertahan.

Pukulan yang hendak mengenai pipi Yunho terhenti. Tangan kekar Yunho menahannya dan ketika Jae Joong melihat Yunho yang ada hanya seringan yang muncul di bibir tebal milik adiknya itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu salahmu karena tak pernah menyentuhnya. Kenapa sekarang kau malah marah padaku? Aku hanya sedikit memberi kehangatan pada seseorang yang membutuhkan."Yunho membawa tangan Jae Joong mendekat ke arah bibirnya dan mengecupnya,"Seharusnya kau bangga padaku, bukan malah memukulku. Bukankah itu yang kau ajarkan padaku saat aku kecil hyung, dengan membantu orang lain?"tangan Jae Joong ia tarik hingga sang pemilik terjatuh ke pelukkannya.

"Aku memang mengajarkannya,"Jae Joong berontak,"Tapi kau salah mengartikannya. Sekarang lepaskan aku ketika aku masih sabar."ancamnya.

"Melepaskanmu? Dan melepas kesempatan untuk bercinta denganmu? Jangan membuatku tertawa Jung Jae Joong."Yunho membalik posisi tubuhnya sehingga kini Jae Joong ada di bawahnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"tanya Jae Joong sedikit takut.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau ..."Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekati telinga Jae Joong dan mulai menjilati lubang telinga kakaknya,"aku ingin bercinta denganmu, atau kau bisa katakan kalau aku ingin tidur denganmu."ucapnya lirih kemudian menghembuskan napasnya pada telinga super sensitif milik Jae Joong.

Namja pecinta gajah itu bergidik. Telinga super sensitifnya mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal perangsang ke arah tengah selakangannya. Sedangkan Yunho tersenyum, reaksi yang diharapkannya telah muncul dan ia bisa merasakannya dari bentuknya yang kini tengah berangsur-angsur mengeras.

"Lepaskan aku Jung Yunho. Aku tak akan pernah melakukan apa yang kau katakan. Oh God, bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai adikmu? Jung Yunho sadarlah, aku hyungmu."Jae Joong mulai berteriak.

Yunho terhenti di tengah kegiatan yang kini tengah dilakukannya. Membuat sebanyak mungkin kiss mark pada leher putih milik Jae Joong. Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan pergelangan tangan yang sejak tadi di pegang erat olehnya. Yunho berdiri dan menatap sekilas kakaknya yang kini tengah mengelus bekas cengkramannya.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakak Jung Jae Joong, ingat itu!"ucapnya dan kemudian pergi tanpa mengucap kata lain lagi.

.

.

.

Sekolah gempar ketika berita tentang putusnya King dan Queen sekolah mereka. Banyak yang menyayangkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jae Joong pada Yuri, pacarnya selama setahun belakangan. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jae Joong, oh kecuali satu orang yang kini tengah tersenyum di atas atap, Jung Yunho.

Dan mungkin sekarang satu pihak lagi akan tahu kenapa Jae Joong memutuskan Yuri. Yoochun kini sedang menodong sahabatnya untuk bercerita,"Sekarang katakan kenapa kau memutuskan kekasihmu yang sempurna seperti itu?"

"Sempurna? Jangan membuatku tertawa Park Yoochun, dia hanya pelacur yang menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan suka rela pada siapapun yang menginginkannya."kata Jae Joong sambil meminum soda kaleng yang ada di tangannya.

"Jaga omonganmu. Jangan berkata sembarangan Jung Jae Joong."Yoochun mengingatkan.

Jae Joong tersenyum kecut,"Sembarangan? Kau mengataiku sembarangan ketika aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dia telanjang di kamar Yunho semalam."

"Yunho? Adikmu?"Yoochun terkejut.

"Memang kau kenal berapa Yunho disini Chun? Sudahlah tak perlu dibahas lagi. Aku muak mengingatnya."kata Jae Joong dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Yoochun yang telah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan melihat sahabatnya tengah berjalan menjauhinya yang masih saja terduduk.

Namja bermarga Jung itu hanya menggeleng,"Apa kau tak mendengar bel yang berbunyi Yoochun-ah?"tanya Jae Joong.

Yoochun bergidik. Segera ia bergegas bangkit dan menyusul sahabatnya. Setelah ini appanya yang mengajar ia tak ingin berakhir mengenaskan seperti minggu lalu dengan membersihkan toilet sekolah karena ketahuan mengirim pesan pada Junsu, tunangannya.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"tanya Jae Joong ketus ketika menyadari bahwa adiknya sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau lupa? Ini tempat dudukku. Kalau kau tak suka silakan pindah, aku tak melarangnya."kata Yunho dingin.

Sulung keluarga Jung itu hanya memalingkan mukanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan adiknya barusan. Kenyataan bahwa mereka duduk sebangku adalah usulnya. Ketika ia mengetahui adik yang dua tahun lebih muda itu berhasil loncat kelas dan memasuki kelasnya, tingkat ke-dua di sekolah menengah tingkat atas.

Drtttt

Hp Jae Joong bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat isi pesan yang ditujukan untuknya. Rasa senang itu membuatnya mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya yang sedang menatap jendela kaca di sampingnya.

"Yun, eomma pulang."kata Jae Joong bersemangat.

.

.

.

Jae Joong berlari setelah membanting mobil yang dikendarai adiknya. Berlari seolah ia tak bisa melakukannya lagi. Membuka dengan terburu-buru pintu depan rumahnya dan setelah itu meneriakkan nama eommanya ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Jung Jae Joong sulung yang sangat manja terhadap eommanya. Berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan adiknya yang masih saja acuh tak acuh menghadapi eomma mereka. Lihatlah apa yang dilakukan Yunho ketika ia menemukan kakaknya sedang berpelukkan erat dengan yeoja paruh baya yang biasa mereka panggil eomma.

Pandangan mata yang menatap dingin. Tanpa berkata apapun Yunho langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia tak ingin melihat pemandangan di lantai bawah lebih lama lagi. Jung Yunho tak suka Jae Joong disentuh apalagi berpelukan dengan orang lain walaupun yang memeluk kakaknya notabene adalah eomma kandungnya.

Tasnya ia lempar kesembarang arah. Tubuhnya langsung ia hempaskan ke ranjang yang berada di tengah kamarnya. Tangannya meraih remote yang berada di sampingnya dan kemudian menekan tombol On. Menggelegar-lah musik bergenre keras di dalam ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas. Dan dengan itu Jung Yunho terlelap di alam mimpi tanpa mendengar bahwa pintu kamarnya diketuk berkali-kali oleh kakaknya.

"Pasti ia mendengarkan musik lagi. Ada apa sih dengannya? kenapa ia tak mau bertemu dengan eomma? Apa ia tak merindukannya?"Jae Joong menurunkan tangannya yang sejak tadi menggedor,"lebih baik aku ikut membantu eomma menyiapkan makan malam saja."

Jae Joong tersenyum ketika mendapati eommanya sedang memasak makan malam bersama maid yang bekerja di mansion keluarga Jung. Sulung keluarga ini sangat menyukai ketika eommanya berada di dapur, ia serasa mempunyai keluarga yang normal. Bukannya apa-apa, sejak Yunho lahir orang tuannya sibuk dengan bisnis keluarganya yang dirintis mulai dari nol.

Semula hanya ayahnya yang bertanggung jawab mengurusi semuannya. Akan tetapi ketika kepala keluarga Jung itu mendadak jatuh sakit, mau tak mau eomma Jae Joong harus menggantikannya. Dan itu membuat Jae Joong harus mengurusi adiknya yang saat itu masih berumur lima tahun.

Apa yang dilakukan Jae Joong harus bertambah ketika appanya meninggal setahun setelahnya. Meninggalkan eommanya dengan setumpuk pekerjaan kantor. Untunglah Nyonya Jung bukan orang sembarangan sehingga ia bisa menghandle setiap masalah yang timbul setelah kematian suaminya.

"Eomma memasak apa?"tanya Jae Joong ketika ia melihat eommanya sedang sibuk mengiris selada.

"Western food kesukaanmu chagi."kata eommanya lembut.

"Yunho? Apa eomma tak memasakkan makan malam kesukaanya?"Jae Joong bertanya balik.

Nyonya Jung tak menjawab apa yang dikatakan putra sulungnya. Ia malah sibuk dengan masakan yang ada di depannya. Dan seolah paham dengan keadaan yang terjadi, Jae Joong mengambil apron pink hasil desain-nya dan memakainya dengan cekatan.

Dibukanya lemari pendingin dimana semua bahan makanan tersimpan. Jae Joong mengambil potongan daging sherloin untuk bahan steik yang akan dibuatnya. Kemudian memasukkan jamur dan madu. Yunho paling menyukai jika ia memasakkan menu seperti itu.

Tangan Jae Joong dengan cekatan mengerjakan apa yang sekarang ada di depannya. Tak butuh lama untuk menyelesaikan satu porsi steik untuk adiknya. Jae Joong melirik jam dan sedikit berdecak kesal. Adiknya belum juga keluar dari kamar.

Jung Jae Joong berjalan terburu-buru ke arah lemari di dekat dapur. Ditariknya laci dan diambilnya kunci cadangan yang selalu tersimpan disana. Setelahnya dengan setengah berlari Jae Joong menaiki tangga memutar rumahnya menuju kamar Yunho, adiknya.

Klek

Kunci yang digunakan Jae Joong berhasil membuka pintu kamar adiknya yang terkunci. Dan yang menyambutnya adalah dentuman musik rock yang memekakkan telinganya yang super sensitif. Sambil menutupi telingannya Jae Joong berjalan ke arah tempat tidur adiknya dimana ia melihat remote yang mengontrol suara tergeletak.

Diambilnya remote berwarna hitam itu dan di tekannya tombol Off. Detik itu juga tak ada bunyi yang keluar dari audio hasil rancangan Yunho. Kemudian remote panjang itu ditaruh di atas meja nakas milik adiknya yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Setelah itu tangan Jae Joong terulur meraih bahu adiknya yang tertidur.

Tapi juluran tangan itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Mata Jae Joong menatap wajah adiknya yag tertidur dengan pulas. Penuh kedamaian dan jauh dari kesan berandalan. Dan ketika Jae Joong melihatnya lebih dekat, wajah adiknya itu tampan.

Entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki Jae Joong, tangan yang seharusnya terarah ke bahu perlahan menjalar ke arah pipi adiknya dan mulai mengelusnya. Jemari lentik milik Jae Joong itu mulai merambat naik ke arah mata tajam milik adiknya yang tengah tertutup itu.

"Jae Joong-ah, cepat turun. Makan malam sudah siap."Nyonya Jung berteriak dari lantai bawah. Teriakan yang sanggup membuat Jae Joong tersadar akan apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang. Tangannya ia tarik dan Jae Joong segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil memutar badannya, tubuhnya ditarik hingga terjatuh.

"Apa kau akan puas hanya dengan melihatku secara sembunyi-sembunyi begini, Jae hyung?"bisik Yunho di telinga Jae Joong,"Aku bisa memuaskanmu dan kujamin kau tak akan kecewa."ujar Yunho seduktif.

"Dalam mimpimu. Sekarang lepaskan aku."kata Jae Joong dalam.

"Kau takut dengan wanita di bawah sana jika mempergoki kita sedang.."Yunho menghembuskan napasnya di telinga Jae Joong,"Bercinta?"tanya Yunho sambil memandang mata milik kakaknya itu.

Jae Joong tak menjawab, ia sedang malas berdebat dengan adiknya yang bisa berakibat perkelahian seperti kemarin lusa. Ia tak ingin melihat adiknya terluka karenanya. Dirinya berontak tapi pegangan erat tangan adiknya tak dapat ia tembus.

Semakin Jae Joong berontak, Yunho semakin mengeratkan pegangannya hingga tak sengaja keseimbangan yang Jae Joong pertahankan agar tak menimpa adiknya goyah. Kini tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh Yunho dan selembar pakaian yang melekat pada keduanya yang menghalangi.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Perlahan seakan terhanyut dalam keadaan Yunho mulai mendekatkan bibirnya hingga mencapai bibir kakaknya. Jae Joong sendiri mulai menutup matanya menikmati apa yang adiknya lakukan sekarang. Dan membuang semua logika yang selama ini ia pertahankan.

Kecup

Jilat

Hisap

Lidah Yunho memasuki mulut kakaknya dan mulai mengajak lidah kakaknya menari mengikuti permainan yang dilakukannya. Permainan yang bisa dikatakan cukup panas bila melihat keadaan keduanya. Tangan Jae Joong yang sudah terlepas dari pegangan adiknya tengah meremas rambut Yunho meresapi kenikmati yang diberikan adiknya.

Yunho sendiri sudah menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju yang dikenakan kakaknya. Dan mulai mempelintir nipple yang ada di dalamnya. Memainkannya dengan jari-jarinya hingga mencuat pertanda rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Yunho berhasil.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

**TBC**

Annyeonghaseo,

Nunggu lama? Mianhae, tugas kampus menyita waktu

Makasih buat review yang kemarin. Gak nyangka kalau responsnya baik,

Chapter ini penuh typo? Mianhae males cek ulang :P

Ne, minna-san

Mind to review?

**Key_Kouru**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Forbidden Love**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rated : M**

**Disclamer : I just borrow the names **

**fanfiction belongs to me ©Key_Kouru**

**Warning : Boys Love, Incest, Brother Complex**

Jae Joong menoleh melihat eommanya sedang berdiri dan menatap keduannya dengan pandangan marah. Lekas-lekas ia mendorong tubuh Yunho yang ada di atasnya dan segera bangkit dari ranjang yang empuk.

"Eomma ini... aku bisa jelaskan semuanya..."kata Jae Joong meyakinkan eommanya.

Tatapan nyonya Jung yang geram membuat tangannya terangkat tinggi dan mengayun ke arah pipi mulus milik Jae Joong. Sayangnya sebelum tangan itu sempat menyentuhnya, lengan putih milik direktur Jung Corp itu terhenti.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Yunho marah.

Nyonya Jung menatap Yunho dengan tatapan marah berkali-kali lipat. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan cengkraman yang sebenarnya tak cukup erat itu.

Plaak

Tangan yang telah terlepas itu langsung melayang ke arah Yunho,"Keluar dari rumahku sebelum kau 'sembuh' jangan berani-berani kau menginjakkan kaki disini."kata Nyonya Jung setelah setahun ia tak berbicara dengan anak bungsunya itu.

Yunho hanya memandang eommanya dengan datar. Dengan santai ia mengambil ranselnya yang tergelak di lantai. Tatapannya tak menyiratkan perasaan menyesal ataupun yang lainnya. Sambil melewati eommanya yang masih menatapnya marah Yunho melangkah mendekati pintu dan mulai menutupnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau semalam pergi?"tanya Jae Joong ketika ia menemui adiknya di atap, membolos lagi dari upacara sekolah.

Yunho melirik sekilas dan kemudian menutup kembali matanya dengan lengannya yang kekar. Decakan keluar dari bibir Jae Joong. Ia tak suka diacuhkan, sehingga dengan sedikit kasar ia menarik tangan Yunho agar adiknya melihat ke arahnya.

"Jawab aku Jung Yunho, aku bertanya padamu."Jae Joong menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau berisik hyung. Pergilah aku sedang tak ingin berbicara denganmu."Yunho kembali menutup matanya dan memiringkan tubuhnya yang semula telentang menghadap matahari.

"Aku berisik karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi nanti malam kau harus tidur di rumah. Tidak ada alasan atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu."ancam Jae Joong pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

Sayangnya setelah beberapa saat Jae Joong menanti jawaban, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir Yunho. Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Jae Joong menghadapi adiknya yang sangat keras kepala.

"Baiklah aku pergi. Cepat masuk kelas, jam sudah dimulai."kata Jae Joong kemudian membalik badannya hendak menuju kelasnya.

Beberapa langkah meninggalkan Yunho, langkah Jae Joong terhenti,"Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku?"tanya Yunho dingin.

Tanpa berbalik sulung keluarga Jung itu menjawab,"Karena hanya kau adik yang aku punya."dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga.

Setelah Jae Joong menutup pintu di belakangnya, Yunho memutar badannya kembali sehingga bisa menatap matahari pagi,"Jadi dimatamu, aku hanya sebagai adik? Lihat saja Jung Jae Joong aku akan membuatmu merubah pikiran itu."

.

.

.

Dentingan alat masak memenuhi dapur di rumah keluarga Jung. Bukan para maid yang sedang mempersiapkan makan malam tapi sulung keluarga Jung -yang terkenal dengan kelezatan masakannya dari umur belia- yang melakukannya. Dengan mengenakan apron merah kegemarannya, Jae Joong mulai mengiris daging dan pasta kemudian mencampurkannya. Hari ini ia memasak makanan yang lumayan banyak untuk meredam emosi adiknya yang kelihatnya belum reda.

Semalam nyonya Jung sudah kembali lagi ke Jepang. Anak buahnya disana mengabarkan bahwa ada meeting penting yang tidak bisa diwakilkan. Meninggalkan Jae Joong dengan rasa bersalahnya karena eommanya pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun padanya. Eommanya tak menanggapi ketika ia memohon agar sang ibu mendengarkan alasannya.

Bau masakan yang menghangus tercium, Jae Joong terbangun dari lamunannya tentang kejadian semalam. Cepat-cepat ia mematikan kompor di depannya, untunglah jamur yang dimasaknya setelah dirasakan tak banyak berubah rasanya. Menyiapkan beberapa sayuran dan tomat untuk mempercantik suasana makanan yang dibuatnya.

Jae Joong tersenyum melihat hasil masakan yang dibuatnya. Cantik dan terlihat menggugah selera. Melihat ke arah jam dinding, jam 7 malam. Jae Joong bergegas berlari ke arah kamarnya dan segera memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalamnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jae Joong telah berpakaian rapi. Dengan semangat ia duduk di meja makan menunggu kepulangan adiknya yang telah ia ancam tadi pagi. Jae Joong ingin sekali makan bersama setelah berbagai kejadian beberapa saat terakhir.

Sepuluh menit berlalu Jae Joong masih setia menunggu Yunho dan terus memandangi masakannya dengan senyum. Empat puluh menit berlalu Jae Joong mulai memainkan ponselnya. Mencoba membunuh waktu dengan bermain game. Jam sembilan, masakan Jae Joong telah mendingin. Sulung keluarga Jung itu menatap marah pintu, adiknya benar-benar tak datang. Mendorong kasar kursi yang didudukinya, Jae Joong meninggalkan ruang makan dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Menangis.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Yunho dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya ketika melihat kakaknya menundukkan kepalanya dan sekali-kali menyeka air mata yang keluar.

Jae Joong mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang menganggunya. Dengusan keluar dari mulut Jae Joong ketika ia melihat adik tersayangnya yang menyapanyanya. Tanpa menjawab apapun dirinya meninggalkan Yunho, keluar kelas mencari udara segar.

Yunho menaruh tasnya di bangku samping tempat Jae Joong duduk tadi. Kemudian berjalan keluar mengikuti kakaknya. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan yang sekarang dialami kakaknya ketika dirinya tak ada di rumah. Yunho tak suka melihat Jae Joong menangis.

Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia melihat kakaknya menghilang di tikungan dekat aula olahraga. Yunho kehilangan jejak kakaknya, rasa khawatirnya muncul. Bergegas ia mencari ke sekitar aula olahraga. Hembusan napas lega ketika ia melihat Jae Joong sedang mengelus anak kucing berwarna orange.

"Kau tahu, aku mempunyai adik yang menyebalkan. Semalam... hiks ... aku memasakkan banyak makan, dan dia,"Jae Joong menyeka air matanya,"tidak datang, hueee, Jung Yunho kau menyebalkan."tangisan Jae Joong bertambah keras mengingat kejadian semalam.

Yunho terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kakaknya katakan, Jadi ini sebabnya kenapa kakak yang sangat dicintainya itu menangis pagi-pagi. Merubah wajah terkejutnya dengan tatapan datar, Yunho mulai melangkah mendekati kakaknya sembari melepas masker yang menutupi mulutnya. Tangannya segera menarik dagu Jae Joong sehingga pemiliknya harus mendongak, tapi sebelum Jae Joong berteriak sapuan halus dari bibir Yunho menyambutnya.

"Maaf, aku semalam tak pulang,"kata Yunho sambil mengelus bibir kakaknya,"jangan menangis lagi."

Jae Joong tersadar setelah beberapa detik terkaget akibat perbuatan adiknya. Sayangnya ia tak ada tenaga lagi untuk menceramahi adiknya yang tak pernah sadar dengan kelakuannya yang senang sekali menciumnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Aku sedang marah denganmu."kata Jae Joong.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kau marah begitu membuatmu bertambah manis dimataku. Apa kau tahu?"rayu Yunho.

Jae Joong mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk marah tak mau memandang adiknya,"Kau..."kata-kata Jae Joong terputus. Tubuhnya yang semula berjongkok kini berdiri dengan tergesa,"Kau kenapa?"tanya Jae Joong sambil memegangi dengan hati-hati luka memar pada sudut bibir Yunho.

"Hanya luka kecil, kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu."Yunho meyakinkan kakaknya.

Gelengan kepala sebegai penolakan dari kata-kata Yunho barusan. Tak memperdulikan rasa marahnya, Jae Joong menarik tangan Yunho dan sedikit menyeretnya ke arah ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Apa kau segitu horny-nya saat melihatku, sampai pagi-pagi kau sudah menyeretku ke sini?"canda Yunho saat kakaknya itu menghempaskannya ke kursi yang ada di ruangan itu.

Pletak

Jitakan sayang dari Jae Joong mendarat di kepala Yunho,"Jangan mesum!"kata Jae Joong, tangannya kemudian mengoleskan kapas yang telah diberi obat merah dan mengoleskannya pada luka Yunho,"kenapa kau tak mengobatinya."gumam Jae Joong.

"Karena aku ingin kau yang mengobatinya."Yunho menjawab singkat.

Jae Joong terdiam tapi tangannya tetap bergerak mengoles luka adiknya dengan pelan,"Dari mana kau mendapatkan luka ini?"Jae Joong mengalihkan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Hanya perkelahian biasa, kau tak perlu sekawatir itu. Aku membenci wajah cemasmu."Yunho mengelus pipi mulus milik kakaknya.

Pelan Jae Joong menyingkirkan jemari Yunho,"Kau harusnya mengerti kalau kita adalah saudara dan diatas semuanya kau harusnya tahu jika kita adalah namja. Kenapa kau tak menyerah dengan rasa sukamu padaku?"

"Karena kau hidupku. Menjauh darimu berarti kau siap untuk melihatku mati. Jika itu yang kau inginkan, detik ini juga aku rela melakukannya."Yunho berkata serius.

Keheningan menemani mereka lagi. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya setelah pernyataan Yunho barusan. Suara bunyi bel masuk membubarkan keheningan itu. Jae Joong yang pertama kali tanggap. Ia mengalihkan kontak mata yang barusan terjadi.

"Kelas akan dimualai. Jika kau masih merasa sakit, tidurlah aku akan mengijinkannya pada guru."Jae Joong bangkit,"Aku pergi dulu."Jae Joong mulai melangkah pergi.

"Hyung,"panggil Yunho sehingga Jae Joong menghentikan langkahnya tapi tak berbalik melihat adiknya,"aku tak akan bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu dan kau harus tahu itu."kata Yunho lirih.

.

.

.

Jae Joong berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen. Memegang sebuah kertas berisikan alamat yang ia dapat dari Yoochun tadi pagi. Adiknya tak pulang dan ia tak datang ke sekolah selama seminggu. Tentu saja ia sebagai kakak merasa khawatir.

Mengetuk pintu apartemen, tak ada jawaban. Jae Joong melirik sekali lagi nomor aparteman di depannya 211 sama dengan yang Yoochun tuliskan. Setelah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu dan tak menemukan adanya kehidupan di dalamnya, Jae Joong mencoba membuka knop pintunya.

Terbuka.

Jae Joong berdecak, adiknya sungguh teledor membiarkan pintunya tak terkunci. Matanya menatap ke bawah setelah ia berhasil masuk -sepasang sepatu perempuan tak tertata rapi disana- menarik perhatiannya. Jae Joong menghela napasnya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara desahan perempuan di sini. Lagi-lagi adiknya membawa wanita untuk ditidurinya, padahal hari masih siang.

Berusaha untuk tak mengindahkan keadaan yang ada, Jae Joong memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam rak. Ditangannya sekeranjang bahan makanan segar yang dibelinya di supermarket terdekat menemani. Langsung saja ia mengarah ke dapur yang bisa terlihat dari lorong depan.

Setelah memasukkan berbagai bahan segar ke dalam lemari pendingin milik adiknya, Jae Joong melangkah menuju tempat cuci piring. Dilihatnya tumpukan piring kotor, secara naluri tangannya meraihnya dan mulai mencuci. Setelahnya ia membuang beberapa cup mie instan yang berceceran di atas meja makan, sepertinya bekas makan malam adiknya kemarin. Lagi-lagi Jae Joong menghembuskan napasnya yang entah untuk yang ke berapa hari ini. Yunho selalu saja memakan sembarangan jika ia sedang tak ada di sekitarnya.

Mengangkat dua kantung sampah, Jae Joong berjalan menuju pintu bermaksud untuk membuang sampah yang ada di tangannya. Setelah menaruh kantung sampah pada pojokan lorong depan apartemen Yunho, sulung keluarga Jung itu kembali memasuki rumah. Menutup pintu setelahnya dan Jae Joong di kagetkan dengan Tiffany yang sedang memakai pakaian seragamnya

"Ah, maaf"kata Jae Joong refleks dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Omo, Jae Oppa, kau mengagetkanku saja."kata gadis itu dan dengan santai ia mengancingkan kemejanya,"Gwenchana kau tak perlu memalingkan mukamu begitu."Tiffany mengambil tasnya,"Apa perlu ku panggilkan Yunho oppa? Dia sepertinya sedang mandi."tawarnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"tanya Jae Joong gugup.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau menundukkan kepala dan bertanya padaku gugup oppa. Padahal Yunho oppa akan memandangiku jika aku sedang bertelanjang di depannya."katanya santai,"aku sudah selesai berpakaian kau bisa melihat lagi sekarang."katanya paham situasi sulung keluarga Jung itu.

Perlahan Jae Joong mengangkat kepalanya. Dan benar gadis itu sudah selesai berpakaian rapi. Jae Joong melangkah memasuki dapur,"Apa kau akan makan disini? Aku akan memasakkan makan siang untuk kita semua."ujar Jae Joong sembari membuka lemari pendinginnya.

"Tak perlu oppa, kekasihku menelpon dari tadi. Aku harus pergi sekarang, oh bisa sampaikan salamku pada Yunho oppa?"katanya sambil memakai sepatunya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jae Joong,"terima kasih"

Setelah mengantarkan gadis itu keluar dari apartemen Yunho, Jae Joong kembali ke dapur. Ia mulai memotong sayuran dan merendam ikan dengan jeruk nipis. Hari ini ia ingin memasak sup untuk makan siang. Selagi asyik memotong wortel, sebuah tangan melingkari pinggang Jae Joong yang ramping itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini hyung?"tanya Yunho lirih di telinga Jae Joong.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu, dan hentikan sapuan lidahmu itu."Jae Joong menghentikan kegiatannya dan mencengkram pisaunya dengan lebih kuat akibat lidah Yunho yang bermain di tengkuknya.

"Tak mau, aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama hyung. Aku merindukanmu kau tahu?"katanya lembut dan mengecup sayang bagian leher kakaknya yang sensitif.

Kesabaran Jae Joong menghilang sekarang yang ada ia mengangkat pisau di tangannya dan mulai berbalik. Tapi bukan wajah Yunho yang ia temukan tapi bibir adiknya yang menyambutnya ketika ia berbalik.

Segera Jae Joong lepaskan, tapi belum ada sedetik ia lepas tengkuknya ditarik dengan tangan kuat Yunho. Membuatnya harus beradu lidah yang adiknya susupan saat ia berontak. Decakan saliva memenuhi ruangan yang terbilang cukup kecil bagi anggota keluarga Jung tersebut. Tak hanya sampai disana, bungsu keluarga Jung kini menghisap lebih dalam daging tak bertulang milik kakaknya itu.

Suara pukulan terdengar, tangan mungil Jae Joong yang melakukannya. Pasokan napasnya tersendat akibat Yunho yang tengah bermain dengan mulutnya. Semakin kerap saja pukulan yang ia lakukan agar adiknya itu melepaskan ciumannya.

Dan berhasil, Yunho mengecup sekilas lagi bibir _kissable_ milik kakaknya,"Benar kan? Rasamu memang sungguh manis. Apalagi sudah lama aku tak mencicipinya."senyuman Yunho muncul.

"Aku hampir kehabisan napas. Kenapa kau malah menyeringai tak jelas seperti itu dan mengomentari hal tak penting?"katanya dengan nada marah dan menyeka saliva yang tadi mengalir ke dagunya.

"Hahaha, tapi kau menikmatinya."kata Yunho santai dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduk di depan meja tempat Jae Joong menyiapkan makan siang mereka,"Cepat kau masak, aku sudah kelaparan."tambahnya.

Jae Joong mendengus,"Bagaimana kau tak kelaparan, di tengah siang bolong begini kau sudah bermain sex dengan kekasih orang."gumamnya.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar gumaman kakaknya,"Kau cemburu hyung?"tanyanya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"Jae Joong bertanya balik sambil memanaskan panci untuk supnya.

"Aku tanya, apa kau cemburu aku bercinta dengan orang lain?"Yunho memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Itu kehidupanmu, aku malah senang kau tak mengejarku lagi."sahut Jae Joong.

"Kau cemuburu, akui saja. terlihat jelas di wajahmu kok."sahut Yunho santai sambil mencomot apel yang ditata Jae Joong tadi.

"Dalam mimpimu. Sudahlah jangan menggangguku atau kau tak akan makan siang."

"Gwenchana, aku masih bisa memakanmu kok."cengiran menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho.

Jae Joong memelototkan matanya memandang adiknya,"Dasar mesum."Yunho hanya menyengir mndengar jawaban kakaknya,"Yun..."kata Jae Joong lirih.

"Ada apa, kau ingin aku memakanmu sekarang?"Yunho bertanya dengan nada _sing a song._

Tak mau meladeni becandaan dari Yunho, Jae Joong mulai memasang wajah serius,"Kenapa kau tak pulang? Apa kau masih marah dengan kata-kata eomma? Lalu kenapa kau tak datang ke sekolah? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."Sulung keluarga Jung bertanya.

Yunho hanya memandang jendela samping ketika Jae Joong bertanya,"Aku harus bekerja hyung, kalau tidak aku tak akan bisa makan dan membayar sewa apartemen ini."

"Tabunganmu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tabunganmu?"

"Eomma membekukan rekeningku hyung. Jadi aku harus bekerja, sudahlah jangan membahas itu lagi. Cepat kau selesaikan masakanmu, aku benar-benar kelaparan."

Jae Joong mengangguk, sampai supnya matang tak ada diantara keduanya yang membuka suara. Sunyi, hanya dentingan alat-alat masak yang menemani siang mereka. Sepuluh menit kemudian keduanya makan dengan tenang sup ikan buatan Jae Joong.

"Ah, aku kenyang."Yunho menepuk perutnya yang penuh,"Sudah jam segini, mianhae hyung aku harus pergi bekerja sekarang."

"Apa kau harus pergi sekarang? Kemana? Ini sudah hampir malam."Jae Joong melirik jendela, matahari hampir tenggelam.

Yunho tersenyum,"Tentu saja bekerja, aku mendapat shift malam. Tenang saja hyung aku namja. Yang ada aku malah mencemaskanmu. Malam ini kau tidurlah disini."

"Kau sedang menghinaku, aku juga namja."Jae Joong menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi kau lebih cantik dari yeoja hyung. Jadi malam ini kau harus tidur disini, arraseo? Lagi pula besok minggu, kau tak perlu masuk sekolah."Jae Joong menatap adiknya curiga,"Tenang saja, aku tak akan menyentuhmu."Yunho menenangkan,"Ne, hyung aku berangkat dulu."

Jae Joong menurut, hari ini ia tak membawa mobilnya. Dan seperti yang Yunho katakan, mau tak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa wajahnya memang lebih cantik dari namja lain di luar sana bahkan banyak teman wanita dan mantan kekasihnya iri pada kecantikan dan kehalusan kulitnya.

"Hati-hati, cepat pulang."Jae Joong menasehati,"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?"tanya Jae Joong melihat adiknya yang tersenyum tak jelas di depan pintu.

"Aku hanya merasa sedang diantar istriku bekerja."ucap Yunho tulus, Jae Joong hanya memelototkan matanya,"Ne, hyung aku berangkat."Tangan Yunho meraih dugu Jae Joong dan mengecupnya singkat,"Jaa ne."cengirnya.

"Dasar mesum."

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu malam, waktunya Yunho pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Tangannya ia gosokkan pada masing-masing telapak tangannya, mengurangi dingin yang menusuk tulang. Di sakunya gaji seminggu yang ia kumpulkan tersimpan di sana. Esok hari ia ingin mengajak kakaknya ke taman bermain.

Dengan semangat Yunho berjalan pulang ke apartemennya ketika ia mengingat bahwa Jae Joong menginap di sana. Mengambil kunci yang tersimpan di saku celananya dan memasukkannya di lubang kunci.

Pandangannya seketika kabur, tak ada cahaya karena semua lampu dimatikan. Kecuali seberkas cahaya yang keluar dari kamarnya. Bergegas memasuki kamarnya, Yunho dikejutkan dengan tak menemukan kakaknya di tempat tidur. Yang ada sekarang, Jung Jae Joong sedang memeluk lututnya di sofa, punggungnya naik turun menahan tangis.

Yunho memeluk kakanya protektif,"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"tanyanya.

"Hiks, Yun.. eomma., dia..,"Jae Joong tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Tangisnya semakin bertambah keras.

"Kenapa hyung? Ada apa dengan eomma? Ku mohon berhentilah menangis, kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi."

Jae Joong masih sesegukkan dengan tangisannya yang tak kunjung usai. Malah kini suara tangisannya bercampur dengan sedakan karena terlalu banyak menangis,"Ku mohon berbicaralah, kau membuatku semakin khawatir."Yunho memohon.

Sulung keluarga Jung itu memandang adiknya dengan tatapan sedih,"Eomma, hiks, dia meninggal."

**To be continued**

**Apakah ini sudah ada seminggu? Atau malah lebih? Hahaha saya lupa, padahal saya ingin update seminggu sekali. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya kemarin. Maaf saya benar-benar gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Masalahnya saya update dari ponsel bukan dari PC. **

**Tentang cerita ini, sepertinya saya benar-benar tidak bisa membuat part yang lebih banyak dari 3000an kata. Jadi bagi yang meminta memanjangkan chapter tidak bisa tercapai, kecuali kalau saya lagi senggang.**

**Kemarin ada yang bertanya kenapa cerita ini seolah cepat sekali alurnya. Jawabanya karena cerita ini benar-benar tidak ada plotnya. Saya hanya menuangkan ide cerita ini ketika berhadapan dengan laptop saya. Sehingga bagi teman-teman yang ingin membantu, bisa kok kasih ide untuk chapter depan.**

**Begitu saja cuap-cuap geje saya. Semoga chapter ini layak update.**

**Ne, minna-san. **

**Mind to review?**

**Key_Kouru**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Forbidden Love**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rated : M**

**Disclamer : I just borrow the names **

**fanfiction belongs to me ©Key_Kouru**

**Warning : Boys Love, Incest, Brother Complex, Lemon**

Hujan turun, tak terlalu deras tetapi cukup untuk membuat baju pelayat basah ketika memasuki rumah duka. Suasana muram menyambut setiap pelayat yang masuk. Jae Joong terduduk tanpa semangat hidup di pojokan ruangan tempat foto ibunya diletakkan. Sedangkan adiknya yang sedikit lebih tegar menerima setiap tamu yang datang untuk berbela sungkawa.

Yunho mendekati kakaknya yang masih menunduk lesu dengan kaki yang tekuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dengan pelan tangan kekar milik bungsu keluarga Jung itu menyentuh pundak kakaknya. Perlahan kepala yang semula menunduk itu terangkat, menampakkan wajah penuh kesedihan. Mata yang masih saja berair dari dua hari yang lalu membuat Yunho tak tega untuk terus menatap Jae Joong.

"Cobalah untuk istirahat, biar aku yang menjaga disini."ucap Yunho lembut.

Jae Joong menggeleng lemah sebelum menjawab,"Aku masih ingin bersama eomma. Hiks, ini semua salahku. Eomma... maaf, Joong-ie salah.. hiks, kenapa eomma pergi? Kenapa eomma tega meninggalkan joong-ie?"tangis yang coba ditahan akhirnya runtuh. Punggung naik turun karena isak tangis kembali mewarnai rumah duka.

Refleks tangan Yunho yang ada di samping tubuhnya meraup tubuh mungil yang sedang bergetar di depannya. Di dekapnya tubuh Jae Joong dengan hati-hati seolah kakaknya adalah sesuatu yang gampang sekali pecah menjadi kepingan. Tangisan sulung keluarga Jung yang cukup lama bahkan mampu membuat Yunho merasakan dadanya dingin karena air mata yang membasahi bajunya.

"Jangan menangis, bukankah masih ada aku disini."Yunho mengelus punggung kakaknya,"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."si bungsu meyakinkan.

.

.

.

Pemakaman. Tempat yang sepi dan dipenuhi nuansa muram. Begitu juga bagi mereka yang mengantarkan kerabat, saudara maupun orang terkasih ke peristirahatan mereka yang terakhir. Tak ada raut muka lain selain kesedihan yang terpancar dari setiap wajah. Mereka yang berdiri di dekat makam yang baru saja tertimbun oleh tanah. Begitu juga dengan para kolega dan keluarga yang datang, raut muka mereka tak luput dari suasana berkabung.

Terlebih jika melihat sosok yang kini tengah dibopong menjauhi area pemakaman. Jung Jae Joong menjerit histeris ketika jenasah eommanya hendak ditutup oleh tanah dan tak berapa lama kemudian tubuhnya limbung ke belakang. Untung saja, adiknya yang khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya dari seminggu yang lalu, berdiri di belakangnya. Tubuh yang akan menyentuh tanah langsung ia tangkap. Dengan kode isyarat, ia meminta acara tetap dilanjutkan, walaupun ia harus pergi.

Pintu mobil terbuka dengan bantuan dari bodyguard keluarga Jung yang berdiri di sisi kiri mobil yang tengah di parkir tersebut. Memasukkan terlebih dahulu kakaknya yang pingsan dengan hati-hati dan kemudian dirinya. Tanpa aba-aba, sopir yang melihat tuan mudanya pingsan langsung menuju rumah. Sebagai orang tua ia tahu, bahwa bukan rumah sakit yang bisa mengobati kesedihannya, tapi orang yang menyayanginya yang akan bisa sedikit menghiburnya.

Tangan Yunho menggenggam tangan Jae Joong yang dingin karena angin yang berhembus di pemakaman. Mengeratkan jemarinya sehingga tubuh yang kini ia sandarkan pada pundaknya merasa nyaman,"Eomma, jangan tinggalkan Joong-ie."igau Jae Joong.

Yunho menghela napas, kakaknya benar-benar kehilangan eommanya. Mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik kakaknya berusaha menenangkan agar sulung keluarga Jung itu kembali terlelap. Pasalnya, jam tidur Jae Joong bisa dihitung jari selama seminggu masa berkabung. Itupun karena pingsan setelah hampir tak ada asupan makanan dan kelelahan.

Pintu kediaman keluarga Jung terbuka ketika Yunho baru saja turun sambil menggendong kakaknya. Para maid dengan muka yang berkabung menatap tuan mudanya dengan tatapan kesedihan. Yunho tak mengindahkan, yang ada ia langsung menuju lantai atas kamar kakaknya dan membaringkannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu hyung."katanya pelan sambil menggenggam tangan mungil dan melepaskannya hingga ia sendiri jatuh tertidur di samping Jae Joong.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi bersinar cukup cerah, setelah seminggu menggelap. Mungkin alam sedang mencoba memberitahukan kalau hidup harus berjalan ke depan. Jangan selalu menoleh ke belakang dan hentikan semua kesedihan karena kematian akan menghampiri setiap manusia entah kapan waktunya. Bisa saja sepuluh tahun, setahun, esok hari ataupun detik ini juga.

Begitu juga dengan Jae Joong walaupun matanya masih saja membengkak karena menangis tanpa henti selama seminggu ini, tubuhnya ia paksa untuk menelan makanan yang di bawakan adiknya. Ia tahu, jika terus seperti ini banyak orang yang menyayanginya akan merasa khawatir. Begitu pula dengan eommanya, mengingatnya air mata Jae Joong mulai menggenang kembali.

"Ada apa hyung? Kau tak suka makanannya?"Yunho bertanya setelah Jae Joong menghentikan suapannya,"Ada apa?"Yunho bertanya kembali khawatir karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab.

Jae Joong akhirnya menggeleng pelan, tubuhnya masih tak ada tenaga untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata. Yunho paham, yang ada sekarang ia mengangkat dagu kakaknya dan menatap dengan sayang Jae Joong,"Jangan menangis lagi, aku mohon. Melihatmu seperti ini semakin membuatku merasa sedih. Kau penopangku agar aku bisa kuat menghadapi semua ini, jadi tataplah ke depan. Eomma juga pasti akan sedih melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini."

Tangisan pecah, Jae Joong kembali menangis. Entah karena mengingat eommanya ataupun sedih karena hanya tinggal ia dan adiknya tempatnya saling memiliki,"Sudah jangan menangis, kau habiskan makananmu."

Jae Joong menurut, perlahan makanan yang ada di piring putih itu menghilang ke dalam perutnya. Si bungsu tersenyum senang, diambilnya piring di depan Jae Joong meletakkannya di samping meja nakas kakaknya.

"Aku harus pergi, hyung istirahatlah."Yunho berkata pelan.

Tubuhnya hendak bangkit ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengannya,"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau bilang kau tak akan meninggalkanku?"tanya Jae Joong dengan air mata yang akan kembali mengalir.

Bungsu keluarga itu tersenyum,"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu dan aku tak akan mengingkarinya. Kau tak perlu cemas."Yunho memegang tangan yang mulai bergetar itu,"Aku hanya ingin mengambil bajuku di apartemen."jelasnya,"Aku akan segera kembali."

.

.

.

Dan sekarang disinilah Yunho, di kantor pusat milik keluarganya. Memikul tanggung jawab untuk mengurus perusahaan yang saham terbesarnya dimiliki oleh mendiang orang tuanya. Tak ada yang menentang pangeran kedua keluarga Jung mengambil alih tampuk kekuasaan di perusahaan. Semua orang disana sudah mengenal Yunho, jauh sebelum acara pengusiran yang dilakukan eommanya, Yunho sering sekali membantu di usia yang masih dalam masa peralihan ke remaja.

Tapi di balik pengangkatan Yunho terselip rahasia. Bukan dirinya yang diberi kekuasaan untuk mengurus semuanya tapi Jae Joong, kakaknya. Pengacara yang mengatakannya, bahkan ia sama sekali tak diberi wewenang untuk menginjakkan kaki di perusahaan. Sedih? Tidak, tanpa perusahaan dan status ia masih bisa hidup. Otaknya tak segitu bodoh untuk membuatnya mati kelaparan di jalanan. Hanya berpisah dari Jae Joong lah yang akan membuat hidupnya berantakkan.

Mendengarnya Jae Joong sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengurus perusahaan dimana karenanya ia telah kehilangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Sang pengacara menghela napas, diotaknya berpikir sesuatu demi kebaikan kedua manusia di depannya yang notabene masih keponakkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Yunho saja yang mengurusnya, kurasa dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk meng_handle_ semuanya."sarannya.

"Tidak ia harus sekolah."jawab Jae Joong tegas.

"Jae pikirkan lagi, kau tak mau melakukannya padahal kau adalah kepala keluarga Jung disini. Kalau kau tak mau melakukannya karyawan perusahaan akan terkena PHK massal. Apa kau tak merasa kasihan dengan mereka?"

Jae Joong menatap pamannya,"Kasihan? Apa aku harus merasa kasihan jika secara tak langsung merekalah yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuaku pergi? Apa itu yang paman maksudkan?"kata Jae Joong egois.

"Hyung,"kata Yunho lirih mengelus punggung kakaknya,"Tenanglah, aku rasa apa yang dikatakan paman ada benarnya, kau memang harus memutuskan semuanya. Jangan egois begini, kau bukan Jae Joong yang ku kenal kalau kau seperti ini."

"Apa?! Kau mengatakan aku egois? Kau jahat Yun kau berkata akan selalu disampingku tapi saat aku membutuhkanmu kau malah menghilang."ucap Jae Joong berapi-api.

"Astaga Hyung, memangnya aku pergi kemana? Aku hanya mengurus perusahaan dan itu hanya setengah jam dari rumah. Kenapa kau keras kepala seperti ini, aku mengurus perusahaan juga demi-mu."

"Untuk apa? Hanya untuk makan? Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri atau jual saja saham milik eomma dan appa, bereskan? Kau tak perlu memasuki perusahaan itu."kata Jae Joong penuh kebencian.

Yunho memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan hatinya. Sabar, hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang. Bahkan sampai detik ini, Jae Joong masih saja menyalahkan perusahaan atas kematian kedua orang tua mereka.

"Tenanglah. Kalau soal sekolah bukannya kau juga tahu kalau otakku itu jenius. Aku bisa melakukannya bersama dengan mengurus perusahaan hyung. Kau tenang saja."Yunho meyakinkan.

"Kau itu masih enam belas tahun, Jung Yunho. Tak seharusnya kau bekerja, jadi kau harus sekolah mengerti."Jae Joong masih mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Aku jenius, semua orang mengakuinya. Tentang sekolah, aku bisa ikut percepatan untuk lulus sekarang juga!"

Jae Joong terdiam, kalah berdebat dengan adiknya. Semua yang keluar dari bibir Yunho adalah kenyataan. Adiknya memang jauh lebih jenius daripada dirinya. Membuang bantal yang dipegangnya,"terserah kalian saja!"ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan kedua orang di depannya dan mulai menaiki tangga.

Pintu terbuka, membuyarkan lamunan Yunho tentang perbincangan dengan kakaknya sebulan yang lalu"Tuan, Tuan muda Jae Joong datang."seketaris Yunho memberitahukan.

Tapi sebelum Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menjemput kakaknya, namja berpakaian sekolah itu sudah terlebih dahulu meletakkan bekal makan siang untukya,"Berhenti bekerja dan capat makan."kata Jae Joong tegas.

Yunho tak membantah, diraihnya kotak bekal makan siang yang sengaja diantarkan kakaknya,"Kenapa kau bolos?"kata Yunho.

Jae Joong mendelik dan menghentikan acara mengupas apelnya,"Bukankah kau juga bolos? tak ada hak kau bertanya seperti itu padaku. Lagipula, kau tak akan makan jika aku tak membawakanya. Bukankah itu sifatmu?"

Helaan napas mendahului seulas senyum di wajah si bungsu,"Kau khawatir?"

Jae Joong mendelik mendengar pertanyaan adiknya,"Memangnya kau masih perlu menanyakan hal seperti itu?"si sulung membuka kotak makan siangnya dan menyodorkannya pada adiknya.

"Tentu saja, kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku berarti jerat cintaku padamu berhasilkan?"Yunho berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Jerat cinta kepalamu. Sudah cepat habiskan bekalnya, aku hanya ijin bukan bolos sepertimu."Jae Joong membela diri.

Perlahan Yunho mulai menyuapi bekal yang ia yakin seratus persen adalah buatan kakaknya. Pasti dia membuatnya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah pagi tadi. Yunho menghentikan suapannya ketika ia teringat tentang sesuatu.

"Hyung..."panggilnya pelan.

"Wae?"Jae Joong menjawab singkat.

"Besok aku harus pergi ke Jepang."

"Dengan siapa kau pergi?"Jae Joong menjawab dingin.

"Lee Soo Riem, sekertarisku."

Kupasan apel terhenti, Jae Joong menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk,"Aku pulang."pisau yang ia pegang dilemparnya begitu saja, tangannya langsung maraih tas yang ada di sampingnya. Pergi dengan setengah berlari keluar dari ruangan milik adiknya.

"Hyung tunggu."Yunho mengejar kakaknya, sayangnya pintu lift telah tertutup sebelum ia berhasil menghentikan kakaknya.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang tapi si bungsu masih berkutat dengan dokumen di ruang direktur. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap laptop di depannya demi mengerjakan presentasi untuk klien-nya di Jepang.

Drrttt

Ponsel yang ada di depan mejanya bergetar. Tangannya terjulur untuk langsung menyentuh tombol hijau,"Yoboseyo?"ucapnya sambil tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yobosseyo, hyung kenapa kau tak ada?"ucap manusia di seberang sana dengan geraman.

"Kau siapa?"ujar Yunho.

"Kau melupakanku? Kau melupakan seseorang yang telah membantumu mendapatkan foto telanjang milik Jae hyung! Memangnya kau tak mengenali suaraku?!"bentak manusia di seberang telepon kesal.

"Yaa, kau tak usah berteriak, aku tidak tuli. Lagipula memangnya kau sedang ada dimana Changmin-ah?"Yunho bertanya balik.

"Aku di rumahmu dan menemukan Jae hyung sedang mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan di depan tv. Jadi ku harap kau segera pulang, aku tidak bisa tidur kalau begini. Jae hyung menakutkan."ujarnya.

"Di rumahku? Kenapa? Bukankah kau seharusnya masih ada di Inggris? Kenapa kau ada di rumahku?"tanya Yunho melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Akan ku jelaskan ketika kau pulang ke rumah. Sekarang cepat angkat kaki dari kantormu itu sebelum kau melihat Jae hyung membakar seluruh mansion-mu."perintahnya,"Yaa! Kalian cepat hentikan Jae hyung, bawa ia ke kamarnya."ujar Changmin.

"Jae Joong kenapa? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu?"tanyanya khawatir.

"Tak ada waktu menjelaskan, sekarang cepat kau pulang!"dan sambungan telepon itu dimatikan oleh Changmin

"Shit, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"Yunho menyambar kunci mobilnya dan langsung melesat pergi menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Yunho berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jae Joong. Changmin yang menunggu Yunho dengan cemas di ruang tamu pun tak dianggap oleh pimpinan perusahaan Jung tersebut. Buru-buru ia membuka pintu, dan pemandangan yang ditemuinya adalah Jae Joong sedang menusuk-nusukkan gunting pada bantalnya. Bulu angsa yang ada di dalamnya berhamburan, karena tak hanya satu bantal yang menjadi korban si sulung. Hampir semua bantal yang ada menghilang menjadi taburan bulu di kamar tersebut.

Panik. Yunho langsung menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang hendak menusukkan kembali gunting di tangannya,"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Jae Joong tak menjawab, dirinya berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan yang sekarang mengukungnya,"Jawab Jae hyung, jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini."

Jae Joong memutar kepalanya menatap Yunho dengan mata yang membengkak akibat menangis dari siang,"Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"ucapnya pedas.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau kan hyung-ku. Bagaimana aku tak khawatir jika kau berubah sikap? Beberapa hari terakhir ini kau selalu saja membolos sekolah dan itu tak pernah kau lakukan seumur hidupmu. Ada apa denganmu?"Yunho menaikan suaranya.

Deg

Sulung keluarga Jung itu menghempaskan tangan Yunho kasar. Tanpa menjawab apa yang ditanyakan adiknya, dirinya bangkit sambil menuju pintu kamarnya,"Dengar Jung Yunho, pertama aku tak pernah membolos dan kedua aku ingin kau keluar. Sekarang."katanya.

Yunho menatap dengan tak percaya,"Hyung, katakan ap.."

"Keluar aku bilang."Jae Joong bertambah marah. Tak ada yang Yunho lakukan kecuali menuruti dan meninggalkan Jae Joong sendiri di malam itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalian. Aku baru pulang setelah tiga tahun dan kalian menyambutku dengan perang dingin seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Yunho hyung?"cerocos Changmin ketika ia melihat Yunho menuruni tangga.

"Bisakah kau diam dulu Changmin-ah? Kepalaku pusing memikirkan semuanya."elak Yunho yang bahkan sebenarnya tak tahu menahu kenapa kakaknya mendadak marah-marah seperti tadi. Seingatnya kemarahan Jae Joong terbesar ketika membicarakan wasiat eomma mereka.

"Hyung, jawab pertanyaanku. Kau tak bisa mendiamkanku seperti ini tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaan Jae hyung sekarang. Aku khawatir!"bentak Changmin panik.

Yunho menoleh pada sepupunya dengan kilatan marah ia menjawab,"Bukan hanya kau saja yang khawatir, aku bahkan jauh lebih khawatir melihat Jae hyung yang seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, aku tak mengerti kenapa Jae hyung marah."jelasnya,"Jadi bisakah kau diam dan tenang. Itu akan membuatku bisa mencari penyebabnya dan menyelesaikannya?"pinta Yunho.

"Cih, terserah kau saja. Aku pergi."Changmin mengambil ranselnya dan pergi.

Sepeninggal Changmin, Yunho menutup rapat matanya mencoba berpikir kenapa kakaknya menjadi sangat pemarah akhir-akhir ini. Mencoba merangkai puzzle ingatan yang tercecer di otaknya, Yunho mulai merekayasa kejadian seminggu terakhir.

Lima hari dalam seminggu ia harus menyelesaikan urusan kantor. Tapi sewaktu pagi dan malam ia selalu menyiapkan waktunya demi menemani kakaknya untuk makan malam. Siangnya ia makan di luar dan beberapa kali dengan ditemani oleh sekertaris barunya. Cantik dan gampang sekali akrab dengannya membuat Yunho nyaman.

Bahkan tiga hari yang lalu ketika Yunho makan siang bersama sekertarisnya, Jae Joong juga ikut menemani dirinya makan. Tapi tak ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua. Tapi bibir Yunho menarik smirk andalannya ketika ia berhasil mengumpulkan kepingan puzzle ingatan yang mengantarkannya pada kajadian tadi siang ketika Jae Joong marah setelah nama Lee Soo Riem keluar dari bibirnya,"Jadi kau cemburu Jae hyung?"

.

Yunho selesai mengeringkan tubuhnya, tangannya kemudian terulur mengambil pakaian santai yang ia biasa kenakan untuk tidur. Senyuman di wajahnya tak pernah luntur ketika ia telah menemukan penyebab kakaknya marah.

Langkah kakinya perlahan menuju kamar Jae Joong. Lagi-lagi senyumnya terukir, Jae Joong tengah tertidur diantara tumpukan bulu angsa yang belum dibersihkan. Merasa kakaknya akan menderita penyakit pernapasan jika dibiarkan disana, Yunho berinisiatif untuk memindahkannya.

Tubuh mungil milik kakaknya itu ia angkat dan kemudian di bawanya menuju kamarnya di lantai bawah dengan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin rencananya berantakkan jika kakaknya terbangun. Malam ini ia harus bisa membuat Jae Joong menjadi miliknya.

Perlahan tubuh Jae Joong ia turunkan. Mengelus dengan sayang puncak rambut –halus- milik Jae Joong. Sempurna, kata yang hanya bisa menggambarkan sosok yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya. Yunho, ia tak sanggup lagi manahan apa yang sekarang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

Tubuhnya menunduk dengan perlahan mendekati kakaknya. Sedari tadi matanya sibuk melihat bibir _kissable_ milik kakaknya yang sudah lama tak ia lumat. Menjadikan dirinya _sakaw_ seperti sekarang, jadi jangan salahkan dirinya kerika ia menenggelamkan pikirannya ke dalam pekerjaan, -biarpun Jae Joong menceramahinya-.

Tak ada jarak lagi, Yunho langsung saja melumat bibir kakaknya walaupun si korban sedang bermimpi dengan indahnya. Sebagai antispasi penolakkan dari Jae Joong, tangan mungil milik kakaknya telah di genggam oleh Yunho. Erangan mulai memenuhi kamar yang bisa dibilang luas. Sang pemilik erangan seksi itu tak lain tak bukan adalah si sulung keluarga Jung ketika tangan si bungsu mulai mempermainkan nipple yang masih terbungkus kaos V-neck yang sering digunakan Jae Joong.

"Ennngggg..."desahan Jae Joong meluncur membuat Yunho langsung menyusupkan lidahnya hingga membuat saliva berleleran di dagu milik Jae Joong, walaupun tak menyurutkan niat meneruskan dari sang same untuk meneruskan ciumannya.

Pasokkan napas tersendat, membuat Jae Joong yang sejak tadi merasa ada yang aneh tapi nikmat membuka matanya. Terbelalak memandang siapa yang memberi kenikmatan berlebihan seperti ini pada tubuhnya. Tangan yang tergenggam ia coba lepaskan, dengan tenaga yang melemah karena Yunho makin mengeratkan tangannya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Air mata mengalir karena Jae Joong membutuhkan pasokkan oksigen sekarang juga. Dan seolah mengetahui limit dari seorang Jung Jae Joong, Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan lapar karena Jae Joong memasang muka minta di masuki sekarang juga.

Beberapa tarikan napas membuat Jae Joong memulihkan tenaganya. Tanpa buang waktu ia memandang adiknya dengan tatapan membunuh walaupun terlihat sangat berbeda di mata Yunho. Sayangnya kesabaran Yunho telah menghilang, tubuhnya ia tundukkan hingga mencapai perpotongan leher Jae Joong.

Cium

Jilat

Hisap

Yunho menodai leher putih mulus di bagian yang strategis dengan mark khas miliknya,"Uh, apa yang kau, uh lakukan."Jae Joong merasakan efek di bagian lehernya yang juga sensitif.

Tak menjawab apa yang ditanyakan kakaknya, Yunho malah membuat _kissmark_ baru. Kali lebih banyak dan lebih menyala dari _kissmark_ yang pertama ia buat. Setelah dirasa cukup di bagian leher, Yunho kembali naik, posisinya yang sekarang menindih Jae Joong dengan tangan saling berkaitan dengan milik kakaknya memudahkan untuk mencium Jae Joong.

"Hmm... Nnn... Hmmm..."suara lenguhan tercipta ketika Yunho mulai mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di dalam rongga mulut Jae Joong.

Mengangkat kepalanya kembali untuk melihat kakaknya yang tengah terengah dengan ciuman mautnya,"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Cepat lepaskan aku."Jae Joong berontak.

Yunho malah menyunggingkan senyumnya,"Katakan saja kalau kau mulai terjerat padaku dan sekarang kau cemburu karena besok aku akan pergi ke Jepang dengan Lee Soo Riem."

Jae Joong membuang muka ketika adiknya menyebutkan nama yeoja, sekertaris Yunho yang ia akui cukup cantik,"Kau pergi dengan siapa terserah, aku tak peduli. Sekarang lepaskan aku sebelum aku berteriak."Jae Joong mengancam.

"Haahaahaa"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"bentak Jae Joong.

"Kau lupa?"Yunho mengatur napasnya,"Kalau..."mulutnya ia bawa mendekati telinga Jae Joong dan menggodainya dengan menghembuskan napasnya di telinga sensitif itu,"kamarku kedap suara."

Hembusan napas yang langsung berefek ke selangkangan Jae Joong,"Hanya karena hembusan seperti ini, kau jadi 'bangun' hyung?"kata Yunho ketika pahanya yang sedari tadi menempel pada selangkangan Jae Joong merasakan adanya perubahan.

"Diam. Tutup mulutmu dan lepaskan aku."

"Tidak akan. Malam ini akan ku buat kau jadi milikku."Yunho mendekatkan kembali kepalanya ke arah kaos Jae Joong yang telah basah karena saliva milik Yunho di atas nipple si kakak.

"Ngghh.. Nggh.. Hen.. Nggh.. Akkhh tikan"teriak Jae Joong ketika Yunho menggigit dengan sedikit kasar nipple miliknya yang langsung mengirimkan lagi rangsangan pada penisnya,"Kau bisa melakukan Nggh.. dengan.. sekertarismu."

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya membuat Jae Joong menjadi 'panas' seperti dirnya,"Jung Jae Joong dengarkan aku."Yunho berkata serius.

"Diam aku tak mau dengar. Sekarang lepaskan aku!"bentak Jae Joong.

"Jung Jae Joong!"Yunho berteriak,"Diam dan dengarkan aku."ucapannya sedikit menurun ketika ia lihat Jae Joong mulai memandangnya dengan tatapan hendak menangis," Lee Soo Riem, hanya sekertarisku dan kami tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Jadi berhenti bersikap memberontak atau aku akan bermain kasar denganmu."

"Hiks..."air mata mulai mengalir,"Tak ada hubungan dengan seorang yeoja bukan berarti kau tak bisa bercinta dengan mereka. Itu yang selalu kau lakukan, Jadi hikkss... lepaskan aku sekarang. Aku mohon."

Si bungsu menggeleng dan menatap kembali kakaknya dengan pandangan sayang,"Tidak bisakah kau lihat kalau aku sangat mencintaimu? Aku sudah berubah hyung,"Yunho mencuri ciuman dari bibir _kissable_ Jae Joong,"bukankah aku tak pernah bermain dengan yeoja lagi belakangan ini."Yunho menjelaskan perlahan.

Entah apa yang membuat Jae Joong tak membalas kata-kata Yunho, apakah itu tangan Yunho yang bermain lagi dengan nipplenya dan membuatnya mendesah atau kata-kata penuh penjelasan yang adiknya itu berikan. Entahlah, yang ada kini dirinya hanya bisa pasrah atau mungkin membiarkan adiknya bermain dengan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi memang telah merasakan efek dari perbuatan Yunho.

Mulut Yunho yang mulai mendekat lagi dibiarkannya. Kini lidah Yunho yang masuk diperanginya, mencoba mendominasi adiknya. Sayang beribu sayang, Jae Joong bukan tandingan Yunho, perang lidah itu berhasil dimenangkan oleh Yunho yang menambah saliva yang mengalir di dagu Jae Joong.

Dijilatinya saliva yang entah milik siapa itu, tangan Yunho yang telah melepaskan jemari Jae Joong sekarang menuruni celana olahraga milik Jae Joong. Cekatan, Yunho melepaskan pakaian Jae Joong. Dan sekarang terlihat tubuh tanpa cacat Jae Joong –kecuali bekas _kissmark_ buatannya- yang membuat celana milik Yunho menyempit. Tangannya mulai mempermainkan apa yang selama ini ingin dimanjanya. Dan hasil usahanya membuahkan hasil, penis milik Jae Joong mengeras dan mulai mengeluarkan _precum _akibat pompaan tangannya.

"Ah, ah, Henti.. kan.. ah..."Jae Joong memohon,"jangan kau ahh.. tutup.. seperti itu."Jae Joong memohon pada adiknya yang kini tengah duduk di belakangnya.

"Kau,"Yunho menjilat telinga Jae Joong yang membuat kakaknya menderita karena nikmat yang tak bisa segera datang,"Mau keluar? Tapi sayangnya..."Yunho menghembuskan napasnya lagi,"aku masih ingin bermain."ucapnya kejam.

Yunho mengalihkan kepala kakaknya agar menghadap dirinya sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Mencoba membuat kakaknya teralihkan sebelum ia melemaskan rektum milik kakaknya. Jemari Yunho yang sedari tadi masih menutup lubang penis milik Jae Joong kini mulai memainkan sekitar bagian lubang penis dan membuat urat yang ada di sana menegang.

Tak ada suara protes yang keluar dari mulut Jae Joong karena yang ada bibir Jae Joong tengah di bungkam dengan ciuman ganas milik Yunho. Lidah saling bertautan, walau yang mendominasi tetap Yunho. Pakaian Yunho yang telah lepas dari semenjak permainan memanas membuat Jae Joong bisa merasakan 'adik' milik Yunho tak kalah tegang sama dengan miliknya.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya, tapi kemudian ia memaksa Jae Joong mengulum tiga jemari adiknya sekaligus. Entah apa yang dipikirkan adiknya, Jae Joong tak tahu. Ia hanya menuruti apa yang sekarang terjadi. Kuluman terlepas, tapi lidah Yunho kembali memasuki rongga mulutnya, menimbulkan suara kecapan yang membuat nafsu keduannya meningkat.

"Aarrggh..."Jae Joong memiringkan kepalanya menghindari ciuman Yunho ketika dirasakannya dua jemari Yunho telah bersarang di rektumnya. Membuat gerakan membuka semakinlebar,"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuatmu melebarkan jalan untuk penisku. Bukankah kau juga merasa kalau dia terlalu besar untukmu jika aku memasukkannya langsung?"Yunho berkata santai walau ia yang paling banyak bertugas.

"Kau..."Jae Joong memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk,"Aaarrgghh sakit Jung Yunho. Tidak bermaksud memasukkannya kesana kan?"

"Kalau tidak kesana kemana lagi?"Yunho memasukkan jari ketika yang langsung membuat Jae Joong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengalirkan air matanya. Yunho tak menyahut ia berkosentrasi dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Posisi yang sekarang adalah Jae Joong tengah berbaring dengan kaki tertekuk dan Yunho diatasnya –memegangi penisnya dan melebarkan rektumnya-. Mata Jae Joong berkunang-kunang ketika Yunho menyentuh salah satu titik yang membuatnya _fly_.

"Ku mohon.. akkhh.. lepaskan jemarimu dan biarkan aku datang.. akhhhh sekarang."

Merasa kakaknya memang sampai pada limitnya, Yunho menuruti permintaan Jae Joong. dengan kasar dan cepat penis Jae Joong ia pompa hingga tak sampai sepuluh detik, cairan putih kental milik Jae Joong menyembur ke perutnya. Yunho tentu saja tak membiarkan cairan Jae Joong tak berguna. Ia menjilati cairan itu hingga membuat Jae Joong yang masih terengah karena ejakulasinya barusan kembali menegang.

Cairan yang tersisa tanpa pengetahuan Jae Joong, Yunho balurkan pada penis miliknya. Dan ketika kepala penis itu sudah mulai memulai penyerangannya, Jae Joong tersadar,"Hentikan!"jeritnya.

Tapi Yunho yang sekarang tak mungkin bersabar lagi dengan kekuatannya Yunho langsung memasukkan penisnya pada rektum Jae Joong. Mendiamkannya sejenak menikmati sensasi yang sekarang dirasakan oleh penisnya.

Tubuh Jae Joong bergetar karena sakit. Rektumnya serasa dibelah dan terasa penuh. Sakit, perih karena ia yakin sekarang ada darah yang mengalir keluar dari rektumnya,"It hurt, Yunho... Hurts."Jae Joong mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"Bear with it, time your breathing with mine..."Yunho menenangkan.

"Sakit, aku tak bisa. Keluarkan sekarang."

Yunho tak mendengar, sekarang ia malah mulai menggali rektum Jae Joong mencari titik prostat milik kakaknya agar kenikmatan yang ia rasakan bisa kakaknya alami. Beberapa saat setelah usahanya terdengar lenguhan milik Jae Joong.

Yunho menemukannya. Dengan semangat ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Jae Joong ia angkat agar terduduk bersama dirinya. Dnegan tenaga yang masih ada Yunho mulai menaik turunkan tubuh kakaknya hingga penisnya tenggelam ke dalam rektum Jae Joong.

Tubuh yang penuh dengan nafsu itu mulai menggerakkan dengan kemauannya me'makan' penis Yunh. Membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan,"Ahh, Yunho ahh nggghh"racau Jae Joong.

"Kau ingin keluar sekarang?"Yunho bertanya.

Jae Joong mengangguk dengan mata tertutup,"Persiapkan dirimu."

Yunho membaringkan kakaknya dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi hujaman penis Yunho pada rektum Jae Joong semakin keras, liar dan tanpa aturan membuat keduanya tak sanggup lagi menahan bibit kehidupan di dalam twinsball milik keduanya. Hingga Jae Joong pun menyemburkan spermanya yang kedua kalinya hingga mengenai muka Yunho. Sedangkan sang adik mengeluarkan benihnya dalam rektum milik Jae Joong.

Keduanya terengah menikmati kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Yunho masih saja belum melepaskan penisnya tapi kakinya dengan cekatan mengambil selimut yang ada di bawah kakinya dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh telanjang penuh peluh tersubut.

"Tidurlah, kau membutuhkannya. Besok jika kau ingin membunuhku kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi ingat kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Selamat malam Jae hyung. Aku menyayangimu."

Dan Yunho mematikan lampu di atas meja nakasnya. Pertanda bahwa ia tak ingi memulai pertengkaran. Biarlah ia merasakan kebahagiaan karena apa yang ia inginkan akhirnya bisa ia miliki. Ya, harapan akan memiliki Jae Joong selamanya mulai terbuka.

**TBC**

Sebulan dan saya malah update lemon. Hahaha

Alasan yang sama masih saya gunakan untuk alasan terlambatnya fanfic ini. Kampus itu tugasnya numpuk.

Semoga masih ada yang nunggu fanfic ini ^^

_**Thanks to:**_

**kyu501lover****, ChoiKyuHwa, jung hana cassie, ****riska0122****, ****irengiovanny****, heeli, ****ejinki****, Minimi, nony, **

**SparKSomniA0321****, ****Jaejung Love****, ****chidorasen****, Jirania, LEE YUNO, ****The DeVil's eyes****, ****Nila Arieswari****, **

**rie yunnie bear, ****revi-killan****, ****Momo Dwi98 Casshipper****, ****Qhia503****, ****xxruuxx****, yunjae always, ****ZheyraSky****, **

**Tan Rindi, ****cloudyeye****, yunjae aegya, Coco**

Review please?

**Key_Kouru ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Forbidden Love**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rated : M**

**Disclamer : I just borrow the names **

**fanfiction belongs to me ©Key_Kouru**

**Warning : Boys Love, Incest, Brother Complex, Sex Activity**

Yunho menggeliat tubuhnya sedikit lelah karena apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Matanya sedikit memincing ketika ia iris matanya terkena terpaan sinar matahari pagi. Tangannya mencoba mencari sosok yang menemaninya semalam. Tapi, TIDAK ADA. Jung Jae Joong tak ia temukan di sampingnya. Dengan perasaan kalut Yunho segera bangun dan menyambar pakaian yang ada di kaki ranjangnya.

Panik melanda si bungsu, tak ia perdulikan suara dering ponsel yang tertangkap oleh alat dengarnya. Di kepalanya hanya ada satu hal yang paling penting, menemukan Jung Jae Joong sekarang juga. Menuruni tangga dengan tergesa hingga tak jarang ia hampir saja terjatuh jikalau refleks yang ia miliki tidak bagus.

Tapi sebelum Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tangga, hidungnya menangkap sebuah aroma. Bau harum daging iga yang sedang dimasak. Dengan kilat Yunho berlari menuju dapur, ia tahu dari jenis aroma ini siapa yang memasakkan untuknya. Dan dugaannya benar, Jae Joong sedang memasakkan sarapan untuknya.

Sup daging hampir tersaji di depan meja bahkan masakan yang lain sudah siap untuk di santap. Yunho dengan perlahan mendekati Jae Joong yang sedang memotoong daun bawang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kaldu sambil sesekali berhenti dan memejamkan matanya. Tangan Yunho terulur meraih lengan Jae Joong yang sekarang tengah memegang sendok sayur.

"Gwenchana?"tanya Yunho khawatir.

Jae Joong hanya mengangguk,"Duduklah, sarapanmu akan segera siap."

Sulung keluarga Jung melepaskan tangan Yunho dan mulai mengaduk lagi sup yang ada di pancinya. Sedangkan Yunho, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. setelah semalam dan ia hanya menemukan Jae Joong sedang memasakkan sarapan untuknya seperti biasa. Tak ada tamparan, tangisan atau cacian yang ia sudah duga dari Jae Joong. bahkan Yunho tak menemukan bekas air mata ataupun bengkak yang terdapat pada bola mata _doe_ milik kakaknya.

Hingga Yunho tak menyadari bahwa Jae Joong tengah membawakan supnya mendekati meja makan. Pemimpin perusahaan itupun bahkan belum sadar jika Jae Joong sudah mengambilkan sepiring nasi untuknya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan risih.

"Ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa kau menatapku sedari tadi?"Jae Joong menyendokkan beberapa tulang iga ke dalam mangkuk sup dan memberikannya pada adiknya,"Hei aku bertanya padamu,"Jae Joong sedikit menaikan suaranya ketika Yunho masih saja terdiam.

"Kenapa kau menyiapkan sarapan?"Yunho membuka suaranya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah setiap pagi aku menyiapkan makanan untukmu? Kenapa kau masih bertanya kenapa aku membuatkanmu sarapan?"Jae Joong bertanya balik.

"Karena aneh. Semuanya aneh, kenapa kau menyiapkan makanan ketika kau seharusnya menamparku. Dan kenapa kau malah memberikanku makanan ketika kau seharusnya membunuhku karena melukaimu."

Hening. Setelah apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi tak ada sahutan yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Bahkan sekarang Jae Joong tak memandang ke arah adiknya, tatapannya mengarah ke lantai memperhatikan Jiji yang sekarang sedang bermain dengan kakinya. Tangan Jae Joong terulur meraih kucing kesayangannya itu. Mengelus bulunya dan kemudian melepaskannya karena si kucing memberontak ingin turun.

"Karena menamparmu berarti melukaiku dan membunuhmu berarti menghilangkan eksistensiku."Jae Joong menetap mata elang milik adiknya,"Karena aku tak mungkin hidup tanpamu."lanjutnya lirih.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Yunho mendorong kursinya dan segera menghampiri Jae Joong,"Apa bisa aku anggap ini kalau kau mulai mencintaiku?"bisiknya di telinga kakaknya.

Jae Joong memegang tangan yang sekarang melingkari lehernya,"Aku mencintaimu tapi hanya sayang antara seorang kakak kepada adiknya."katanya pelan, menundukkan kepala.

Seperti sambaran petir di pagi hari, Yunho perlahan menekan air mata yang hendak keluar,"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu Jae hyung?"

.

.

.

Jae Joong berjalan melewati lorong yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan teman-temannya yang sedang bercengkrama. Tatapan Jae Joong kosong memikirkan suasana sepi yang sekarang kerap kali menemaninya di rumah. Ya, sekarang sudah hampir 4 tahun Yunho bekerja menggantikan orang tua mereka. Tak ada lagi yang menemaninya di rumah kecuali para maid yang bekerja kepadanya dan kucing kesayangannya.

Bahkan setelah setahun yang lalu Yunho berhasil menyelesaikan gelar kuliahnya di bidang bisnis, adiknya sering kali pulang larut malam. Sekarang ia dan Yunho hanya saling bertukar sapa ketika bertemu di meja makan, rutinitas harian mereka.

Berjalan tanpa fokus membuat Jae Joong harus terjatuh di pagi hari. Matanya melirik siapa tersangka yang membuatnya harus bersentuhan dengan lantai seperti ini. "Eh.. Gwenchana?"sang penabrak yang menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ck..."hanya decakan sebal yang menjawab pertanyaan namja tadi. Dan sulung keluarga Jung itu langsung saja pergi tanpa berkata apa pun lagi.

"Agassi tunggu, kau benar-benar tak apa-apa?"namja tadi menahan tangan Jae Joong yang langsung ditarik kasar oleh pemiliknya.

"Apakah penglihatanmu buta? Aku namja."bentak Jae Joong, moodnya bertambah buruk mendengar dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'agassi'.

"Namja? Kau sangat cantik bagaimana mungkin kau seorang namja?"tanya namja itu tak percaya."Ayo kita kencan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Jae Joong, dirinya hanya memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan orang yang sudah dianggapnya gila. Mana bisa di hari pertama mereka ketemu, orang gila di belakangnya itu langsung mengajaknya kencan.

"Hei aggasi tunggu."Namja berpakaian kasual itu kembali meneriaki Jae Joong dan menahan tangannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku."

"Bagaimana aku tidak menyentumu jika ada makhluk tuhan sesempurna sepertimu sedang berdiri di hadapanku."ucapnya.

Amarah dan mood Jae Joong yang sudah buruk dari tadi pagi membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran diri. Tangan yang sejak tadi di pegang oleh orang asing itu ia hempaskan dan dengan kecepatan kilat ia mulai melayangkan tangannya keatas, tangannya hendak menampar.

Tapi sebelum ia berhasil melakukannya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik lagi. Kali ini pinggangnya yang di pegang dan membuatnya tertarik ke depan. Kecepatan kilat dari tarikkan itu membuat bibir cherry miliknya harus tertempel dengan milik orang asing di depannya.

Jae Joong membelalakan mataya lebar. Pikirannya blank dengan keadaan sekarang, ia yang terkenal sebagai namja baik-baik oleh teman-temannya sekarang tengah dicium oleh orang asing di depan umum. Oh God, padahal ia tak tahu siapa orang di depannya ini.

.

Sepasang mata itu memperlihatkan tatapan yang mengerikan. Menatap dari ujung belokkan tangga, ketika ia menemukan seseorang tengah mencium Jae Joong. Dengan langkah yang sangat tegas dan bisa mengisyaratkan kematian, Yunho menarik tubuh kakaknya dari kungkungan tangan namja sialan itu.

Tak ada perkelahian seperti yang diprediksi oleh sebagian besar penonton di lorong kampus itu. Yunho hanya menarik tangan Jae Joong, dengan tarikkan tangan yang sangat kuat. Meronta? Sayangnya tidak, pikiran Jae Joong masih belum bisa terkoneksi ke dalam dunia nyata. Bahkan ketika Jae Joong di masukkan ke dalam mobil, ia hanya diam saja.

Yunho, tentu saja dengan muka marahnya memasuki mobilnya setelah menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar. Setelah menyalakan mesin mobil dan memakai sabuk pengamannya, Direktur perusahaan multinasional itupun langsung memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak ia pedulikan beberapa manusia yang hampir terluka karena kecepatan yang membahayakan. Sementara di tempat lain pria tampan dengan pakaian kasual itu tengah menatap mobil dengan pandangan senang.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, Yunho-ah."ucapnya setelah menjilat bibirnya.

.

Masih tanpa suara mereka hanya terdiam hingga Yunho mencapai sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Gedung yang terkenal kemewahannya karena terletak di pusat kota dan strategis. Jae Joong sekarang tengah dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan tentang tujuan mereka.

Menoleh ke arah yang masih saja menatap ke depan dengan pandangan yang menakutkan. Jae Joong akan mulai membuka mulutnya sebelum telinganya mendengar nada perintah dari adiknya.

"Turun."satu kata singkat yang mampu membuatnya langsung menutup mulutnya.

Tak ada pilihan, ia hanya akan menuruti atau ia hanya akan melihat adiknya marah selama berhari-hari. Langkahnya mengikut Yunho menuju lift basement tempat parkir. Setelah menekan Penthouse, keheningan melanda lagi. Dan Jae Joong membenci ini, terkurung dalam ruangan sempit dengan Yunho yang tanpa mengucap satu patah katapun padanya membuatnya muak.

"Kita mau kemana?"sebuah kalimat lembut menyapa pendengaran Yunho.

Hembusan napas teratur dari Jung Yunho tak memuaskan apa yang ditanyakan oleh sulung keluarga Jung. Tangan Jae Joong sekarang menarik dengan kasar adiknya yang berada di depannya agar berbalik-tak lagi memunggunginya.

Mata _doe_ menatap mata adiknya yang setajam elang. "Jawab aku Jung Yunho, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Yunho masih terdiam, matanya menusuri lekukan wajah kakaknya. Kemudian tangan yang bebas tak dipegang Jae Joong dengan sangat cepat mengurung kakaknya. Saking kagetnya Jae Joong melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Yunho dan beralih mendorong adiknya agar menjauh.

"Kau mau apa?"cicit Jae Joong merasakan firasat buruk.

Mengelus dengan perlahan bibir cherry milik kakaknya, Yunho mulai mendekatan bibirnya. "Bibir ini hanya milikku."menciumnya dengan sangat pelan.

Dorongan tentu saja dilakukan Jae Joong setelah matanya tak sengaja melihat kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai tujuan. "Kau ini ada apa sih?"tanya Jae Joong.

Jung Yunho hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat. Hatinya sakit, sakit sekali. Ia hanya mampu melangkah keluar dari dalam lift dan menuju satu-satunya pintu di lantai itu. memasukkan password yang ia hafal di luar kepala dan langsung masuk tanpa mengindahkan kakaknya yang masih ada di luar.

Melepas pakaian kerjanya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian Yunho langsung menuju dapur, mencari air. Tubuhnya harus didinginkan, bukan hanya hatinya yang sekarang panas, tapi tubuh dan pikirannya juga. Sedangkan Jae Joong sekarang masih melonggo sejak ditinggalkan di depan lift oleh adiknya.

Menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal, Jae Joong membuka pintu yang tak terkunci. Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir cherry-nya. Yunho selalu seperti ini, jika tak ada dirinya hidup adiknya tak akan pernah beres. Pakaian yang berserakkan, apa Yunho kemari untuk membuatnya jadi pembantu? Hah, mengesalkan !

Tapi sayang, jika Jae Joong membiarkan pakaian adiknya 'berkeliaran' malah ia yang merasa terganggu. Jadi tangan Jae Joong terulur refleks memungut satu persatu pakaian dan mengumpulkannya di atas sofa.

Jae Joong mendekati adiknya yang masih menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong."Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tak apa-apa hyung tak usah khawatir."

"Tapi kau begini malah membuatku khawatir Yunho-ah. Katakan padaku, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Yunho memutar tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Jae Joong agar kakaknya mendekat. Mengarahkan agar kakaknya duduk di pangkuannya dengan paksa.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini lagi?"Jae Joong bertanya pelan, pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku menginganmu hyung."Yunho berkata pelan di telinga Jae Joong.

Jae Joong menggeliat dengan perlakuan adiknya sekarang. Telinganya itu sensitif, sial kenapa adiknya harus berada di sana sekarang. Tangan Jae Joong yang bebas mencoba menjauhkan Yunho dari telinganya dan ia mencoba berdiri. Sayangnya Yunho bertambah saja kuat hingga tak mungkin dirinya melawan. Bahkan tubuhnya telah berganti posisi menghadap Yunho.

'Sial, kenapa aku serasa mau dimangsa seperti ini!'rutuk Jae Joong dalam hati.

Tubuhnya kini tengah memanas karena perlakuan adiknya. Kedua nipple-nya tengah dipermainkan oleh Yunho, satu dengan mulutnya dan satu lagi dengan tangan adiknya. Yunho sangat cerdas hingga tanpa Jae Joong sadari resleting celananya tengah melorot dan menunjukkan gubdukkan yang mulai bereaksi.

.

Desahan, erangan dan napas memburu kini tengah memenuhi dapur. Posisi Jae Joong bisa membuat para seme mengeluarkan air liurnya. Menungging dengan rektum pink yang membuka dan menutup setelah Yunho mempenetrasinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Pandangan Jae Joong sayu saat melihat adiknya tak memberi kepuasan lagi untuk dirinya. Yunho hanya terdiam sambil memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Karena lelah dengan kebosanan menunggu Yunho, Jae Joong mengambil inisiatif. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya sendiri pada Yunho. Mulai mengecup bibir tebal milik adiknya. Menghisap dan mulai menjelajah tapi kemudian dilepaskannya.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? kau membuatku fly dan kemudian tak meneruskannya. Apa kau tak tahu kalau ini sangat menyakitkan."Jae Joong menatap dalam adiknya.

Yunho menatap kakaknya dengan kekagetan. 'Jae hyung protes?'

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau tak ingin meneruskannya? Baiklah akan ku urusi sendiri."Jae Joong mulai melangkah sebelum langkah kaki jenjang itu meninggalkan Yunho, tubuh Jae Joong melayang. Yunho kembali, dengan tatapan mesumnya membawa kakaknya ke kamar.

"Kau yang memintanya hyung."seringai mesum dari Yunho membuat Jae Joong hanya memberikan senyum simpul.

"Terserahmu saja."dan mereka tenggelam dalam kenikmatan dunia di pagi hari.

.

.

.

**Konflik dimulai Chapter depan, jadi doakan saya bisa update cepat. **

**Terima kasih buat yang udah support fanfic ini **

**Maaf lagi-lagi gak bisa bales **

**Minggu-minggu ini banyak banget ujian, doakan ya minna ^^**

**Saa, Mind to review?**

**Key_Kouru ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Forbidden Love**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rated : M**

**Disclamer : I just borrow the names **

**Fanfiction belong to me ©Key_Kouru**

**Warning : Boys Love, Incest, Brother Complex, Sex Activity**

Dirinya terbangun ketika menyadari lazuardi merah tengah menghiasi langit di ufuk barat. Kepalanya mendadak pusing ketika ia terduduk. Melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan buram karena kelopak matanya belum terbuka seluruhnya. Yunho memegangi kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa kamarnya masih baik-baik saja. Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau siang tadi ada 'aktivitas' di atasnya. Imajinasinya masih berkutat pada seseorang bernama Jung Jae Joong kakak yang paling di cintainya.

Dan ia jatuh tertidur setelah alkohol yang ditenggaknya membuatnya mendapat bogem mentah dari kakaknya itu. Jae Joong marah ketika ia berusaha membersihkan apartemen Yunho, tangan liar adiknya malah ingin menjamah kembali tubuhnya. Dan ketika kesabarannya telah habis sebuah pukulan dilayangkan pada adiknya dan ia langsung meninggalkan apartemen mewah itu.

Yunho berusaha bangun menyadari bahwa ada yang perlu 'ditidurkan' akan 'imajinasi' liarnya di dalam mimpi. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya mengingat apa yang diimpikan, Jae Joong tak mungkin akan jatuh ke pelukkannya. Dan ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan memegangi pipinya bekas pukulan kakaknya.

.

Di tempat lain seorang namja masih berkutat dengan pesanan pelanggan di sebuah cafe. Banyak yang berkunjung kesana setelah mendengar ada namja yang sangat manis yang sayang sekali bila tidak dilihat dan dikagumi.

"Silakan dinikmati."Namja yang tak lain adalah Jung Jae Joong kini tengah menghidangkan pesanan sang pelanggan.

"Terima kasih."balasnya dengan senyuman,"Ano...Apakah aku boleh berkenalan denganmu nona?"

Jae Joong tersenyum, ia selalu seperti ini jika di tempat kerja, digoda dan dipanggil nona. "Maaf Tuan, saya namja dan nama saya Jung Jae Joong."

"Ah, maaf." si pelanggan gugup,"Tapi kau begitu cantik."bisiknya lirih.

"Terima kasih. Saya permisi dulu."pamitnya.

Jae Joong berjalan pelan memasuki tempat istirahat karyawan yang ada di tempat kerjanya. Matanya yang semula biasa saja kini penuh dengan kilat amarah. "Apa-apaan itu tadi. Kenapa semua orang menganggapku perempuan sih? Apa mereka tidak lihat kalau aku memakai pakaian pria."dengusnya.

"Tapi kau berhasil menahan emosimu, aku kagum lho Jae hyung."ucap seseorang dari belakang Jae Joong.

Jae Joong yang sudah hafal siapa yang berbicara langsung saja menyahut,"Tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa seenaknya seperti itu Hae. Aku ini namja kenapa semua orang pada buram dengan gender-ku sih?"

Keluh kesah Jae Joong hanya ditanggapi dengan cekikikan sahabatnya dan langsung dibalas dengan _deathglare_ andalan Jae Joong. "Arraseo, mianhae hyung."

Jung Jae Joong hanya mengangguk, ia kemudian mengangkat ranselnya,"Kau mau pulang sekarang Jae hyung?"

"Iya, sopir udah datang. Lagian besok aku harus ujian. Jadi aku tidak masuk kau benaran tak apa kan bila aku tak ada?"tanya Jae Joong khawatir.

"Tentu saja, lagian bila kau tak ada aku kan bisa bermesraan dengan Hyukkie."tawa lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

Namja manis itu hanya menghela napas menyadari kelakuan sahabatnya. "Dasar mesum."ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan restoran itu lewat pintu belakang.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?"tanya Jae Joong ketika seorang maid memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat kepadanya.

"Ini datang dari Jepang tuan muda. Saya tidak tahu apa isinya tapi si pengantar hanya menyebutkan kalau hanya boleh dibuka oleh tuan muda Jae Joong saja."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari si maid, Jae Joong naik ke kamarnya. Tasnya ia taruh di meja belajarnya dan ia duduk di tempat tidur. Menyilangkan kakinya dan kemudian merobek amplop cokelat itu.

"Mamoru Yoshida? Siapa dia?"

**KANTOR KEPOLISIAN JEPANG**

**BERITA PEMERIKSAAN PEMBUNUHAN**

**KORBAN : JUNG MIN AH**

**LOKASI : JAPAN'S AIRLINE**

**PENYEBAB KEMATIAN : POTASSIUM CYANIDE**

Jae Joong menjatuhkan lembaran putih kertas yang berada di tangannya. Matanya masih menatap kosong rangkaian tulisan yang ada di sana. Air matanya mengalir, luka lama yang mulai mengering mulai terbuka dan terasa perih. Tanpa sadar tangannya merogoh ponsel di sakunya dan menghubungi Yunho.

"Ada apa hyung?"tanya si bungsu datar.

"Pulang... hiks.. pulang."kata yang disertai tangisan itupun sampai ke telinga Yunho, membuatnya khawatir.

"Hyung, aku kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?"

"..."

"Hyung, ada apa?"Yunho bertanya panik,"Kau jangan menangis. Katakan ada apa denganmu?"

Tak ada suara selain tangisan.

"HYUNG!'"Yunho meninggikan suaranya karena kakaknya itu takn menjawab.

"Pulang aku mohon."Jae Joong akhirnya menjawab walaupun disertai tangisan.

"Baiklah."

.

"Apa yang terjadi kenapa kau memanggilku pulang?"Yunho bertanya datar.

Pertanyaan yang sangat datar mengingat kakaknya yang selama ini disukainya sedang bergetar menahan tangisan yang hendak keluar lagi. "Hyung, aku mohon kau jangan menangis seperti ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan jika kau hanya menangis dan tak mau memberi tahuku seperti ini."

Jae Joong masih tak menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan adiknya. Tangannya mengulurkan kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Eomma dibunuh."ucap Jae Joong setelah beberapa lama kertas itu ditatap oleh adiknya.

Yunho tak menyahut apa yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya. Tangannya meraih telpon rumah yang ada di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Jae Joong. Sembari duduk dia menekan beberapa tombol yang akan menyambungkannya dengan kantor kepolisian Jepang.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Mamoru Yoshida, sambungkan aku dengannya. Katakan kalau Jung Yunho mencarinya."ucap Yunho tegas.

Polisi yang mengangkat telpon dari Yunho hanya mengiyakan. Ketika seseorang menyebut nama atasannya dengan lantang seperti tadi tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Jadi polisi itu langsung menyambungkan tak lama berselang.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan jenasah ibuku, brengsek."Yunho menggeram marah.

"Hoohoo, apa yang kau katakan? Aku hanya mengotopsi mayatnya tidak lebih. Kenapa? Bukannya kau harus berterima kasih pada kami karena menemukan penyebab kematian sebenarnya orang tuamu?"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Hentikan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang juga atau aku akan membuat hidupmu hancur."Yunho mengancam.

"Merasa takut Jung Yunho?"tanya orang itu dengan nada _sing a song_.

"_Shut Up_ Yoshida atau kau benar-benar merasakan kemarahanku."

"Aku tak akan menghentikan apa yang ku lakukan sekarang. Jadi kau tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mengancamku karena aku tak takut sama sekali pada apa yang kau katakan. Selamat siang."

"Brengsek."Yunho mengembalikan gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya. Mukanya masih memancarkan kemarahan yang bahkan Jae Joong yang melihatnya di tertunduk semakin dalam.

"Kenapa kau marah Yun? Kenapa kau marah mengetahui eomma meninggal seperti itu? Kenapa kau marah? Kau tahu sesuatu kau pasti tahu sesuatu. Katakan padaku Yun, katakan?"

"Hyung, kau jangan ke kampusmu lagi. Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu kita pergi ke apartemenku."Yunho tak menjawab apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Tubuhnya bergerak ke arah lemari dan mulai mengeluarkan pakaian Jae Joong.

"Katakan Yun, apa yang kau sembunyikan? Apa? Jawab aku Yun, aku ingin tahu."tangisan Jae Joong semakin keras. Setelah kabar terbaru tentang penyebab sebenarnya kematian ibunya pikiran di dalam otaknya menuduh Yunho adiknya."Kau tak membunuh eomma kan Yun? Kau tak membunuhnya karena bencikan Yun?"

Yunho menghela napas, didekatinya Jae Joong yang sekarang berkubang pada air mata kesedihan,"Dengarkan aku hyung, aku tak membunuhnya dan kau harus percaya itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau marah? mereka akan menangkap pembunuhnya. Kenapa kau menyuruh mereka menghentikan penyelidikan?"Jae Joong bertanya bertubi-tubi air mata tentu saja masih mengaliri pipinya.

"Aku membencinya itu benar. Tapi aku tak membunuhnya, penyelidikan, otopsi tak akan mengembalikan eomma yang kau sayangi hyung. Jadi untuk apa lagi kau mencoba untuk mengoreknya?"

TBC

Setelah setahun hanya ini yang bias aku tulis. Bukan karena writer block tapi rasa malas untuk meneruskan fannfic ini. Kepengen hiatus untuk nyelesaiin ini tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang mengabaikan apa yang udah aku mulai. Sayangnya, gara-gara IP aku yang terjun bebas ide buat fanfic ini mulai mengabur. Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang udah review di fict aku kita ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yang entah kapan akan aku update.


End file.
